Weaving Strands
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: SEQUAL TO SPINNING THREADS It seems a lifetime since Serena and Darien have suffered from any terrible drama but now, they're about to face one last battle. When Rini is attacked at home a hunt is launched for her attacker and you'll never guess... MORE!
1. The Delivery

I never thought I would do this but I have to. I got the idea stuck in my head and just had to fit it in here. I mean, I love, just LOVE this fic, it's my absolute favorite over all others I've written and I just, I had to do it. You'll hate me, truly hate me, I hate me for it but I love it. It's so tantalizingly wonderful!

Okay, so, general disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon but the plot is all MINE! Mine mine mine, and copyrighted on the internet for seven years (they all are so if you take any piece of this saga of fics I will most likely sue you. Just saying. :D) The intense scene here at the beginning has been adopted a little from something else but not that much.

Summary: SEQUAL TO SPINNING THREADS It seems a lifetime since Serena and Darien have suffered from any terrible drama but now, they're about to face one last battle. When Rini is attacked at home a hunt is launched for her attacker and you'll never guess who's leading the way! D/S, R/H.

If it exists, I'm going to hell. Really I am.

* * *

Weaving Strands

Serena ever so slowly woke from her nightmare-filled sleep, with a sigh she closed her eyes once again and breathed in the rich scent of the man laying with her. His strong arm encircled her waist, keeping her back pressed tightly to his front.

"Morning." He whispered and tightened his arm while kissing her chastely on the neck. "Did you sleep well Darling?" His deep voice poured into her ears making her shiver, he had always affected her like this.

"Not really. I have a bad feeling Dare." She shook lightly, the feeling was overwhelming and considering her past, she'd gotten very good at sensing when something was off. "Don't go." She pleaded softly without looking at him.

"Serena, I promised Helios." He propped himself onto his elbow and turned her body towards his. "I have to go." His deep blue eyes focused onto hers and immediately grew dark. "What is it? What type of bad feeling?"

"Darien, I just… I have a really bad feeling about something okay? Please trust me?" Serena felt tears threaten the corners of her eyes as she cupped Darien's face in her hands. "Please don't go, you or Helios."

Darien sat up, his brow furrowed as he contemplated his wife's words. He did trust her. "I'll see what I can do." With that he stood and stretched his body out to shake the sleep out.

* * *

The moment the phone rang Helios shot up and grabbed it before it could ring again. "Darien! Do you know how early it is?" He hissed in a low voice and looked down at the still sleeping form of his new wife. "Rini will murder me if I wake her."

"You can blame me. She won't murder her own father… besides, I think you have enough training to survive her attacks." Came Darien's retort, his smirk apparent.

"Attacks yes. Make no mistake though, she has me wrapped around her pinky finger." Helios smiled and slipped out of bed and out into the hall without disturbing her. "I assume you're not calling me to have a conversation comprised of idle chit chat though, what's up?"

"I can't go to Washington with you. I'm sorry, I really am but Serena… she's having one of her feelings and is pleading with me to stay home. She wants you to stay as well but I know you won't." Darien paused and looked back at the blonde who was slowly but surely rising from her bed. "Why don't you take Rini with you. She's been wanting to take a trip with you, besides, she'd love meeting the president and the first lady."

"I can't Darien. Sorry." Helios shook his head even though he knew he couldn't be seen. "Agency people only, but I can handle you not going. Stay if that's what you want to do."Helios sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, a habit he'd picked up from his father-in-law. "Do you know exactly what Serena thinks is wrong? I don't want to sound skeptical and at the same time I have trouble just dropping everything when she does this. Half the time I think it's because she doesn't want you more than fifty feet from her."

"Do you blame her?" Darien sighed and looked at the ground. "We haven't exactly had a Disney story life. Back to the subject at hand though; Serena just feels like something's going to happen. She doesn't want either of us going and frankly, that's good enough for me. I would rather be here with her anyway."

"That's fine." Helios let out a long-winded breath and glared at the clock on the wall telling him he had but a few short hours before his flight. "I'll see you when I get back then. Bye." The white haired man hung up the phone and frowned. He didn't really need Darien on this trip, granted he _wanted_ the older man with him simply because he was going to Washington DC. Darien had always been far more eloquent and diplomatic than he and in the nation's capital, those skills were needed above all.

"Daddy's staying I take it?" Rini appeared in the doorway, her natural blonde hair falling messily about her face. "Why? Is something wrong?" She stretched her arms over her head then behind her.

"Your mother's having one of her feelings so he's staying." Helios rolled his eyes and regarded his wife. He wondered if he would do the same in such a situation and came to the conclusion that he would most likely carry on with his plans. Feelings had never carried much weight with him and he found it ridiculous that Darien would fold to Serena's silly notions so easily.

"Mom's always right though." Rini frowned, her ocean blue eyes darkening with worry. "She's been through too much to not know when something's wrong." The pair stared at one another for a while before Rini suddenly hardened and anger filled her eyes. "Why would you roll your eyes at something like that?"

Helios blinked a few times then raised an eyebrow. Why wouldn't he? He didn't believe in the silly notion that Serena could somehow "sense" when things were going to go wrong. If she could then history would have been far different. She wouldn't have gotten involved with Seiya and then everything would have been fine for all of them. "Why? Because I don't believe as you believe. Your mother cannot possibly have an intuition that warns her of danger. If she did then many, many things would be different." He felt himself beginning to grow angry, he didn't have time for arguments. "I can't do this right now Serena." He used her given name, her real name. "I have a plane to catch soon. Whatever your mother's issue is, Darien can deal with it." With that he stepped past his young wife and walked into the bathroom to ready for his day.

If Rini didn't feel hurt and insulted before, she definitely did now. He rarely called her by her given name and it hurt when he did. It wasn't that she didn't like her name, it was her mother's name and she loved her mother. At the same time however, that was partially why it hurt. She knew he didn't truly care much for her mother, to him, she was a trouble maker and a weak woman. She also knew that he only called her by her real name when he was trying to say that she was showing the same, ridiculous behaviors and attitudes as her mother.

Returning to her room she grabbed the brush on her bedside table and began to rake it through her long tresses as she brooded on her husband. She stared in the mirror, regarding her reflection and soon she found herself frowning. For years she had separated herself from her mother by changing her own appearance by dying her hair pink and wearing reddish-pink contacts.

She'd stopped after Helios had proposed to her. She had let the pink grow out, revealing once again, her golden brown hair. She'd taken out the decorative contacts and let her ocean blue eyes, her father's eyes, regard the world.

"I'm not my mother." She whispered to her reflection and put down the brush. "I'm not my mother." She repeated and stood to examine the rest of her reflection. She scanned her eyes over her scantly clad body and frowned even deeper. She could see it, she was practically a carbon copy of her mother.

"Okay, I'm going." Helios' voice interrupted her as he stepped behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back in a few days. Remember, be…"

"Careful. I know. I'm not five anymore." She snapped and turned to face him. "What do you think is going to happen to me? Besides, I thought you didn't believe that my mother has an intuition that wards against danger."

"I don't want to argue. I've got to go. Bye." He kissed her cheek again and turned away from her. He couldn't put his finger on it but something, something was nagging him in the back of his mind. Pausing at the door her looked back at her, her eyes angry and resentful about something. "I love you." He offered her then felt a sting as she glared at him and looked away.

"Yeah, whatever. Go on, or you'll be late for your flight." She crossed her arms then suddenly turned towards the bathroom and disappeared with a slam of the door. Helios sighed. He hated leaving her here like this and at the same time, he had to. Walking out the front door he made sure it was locked and quickly got into his car.

Emerging from the shower, Rini grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped herself in it. Walking into the bedroom she dried off and stepped over to her closet to pick out her outfit. By the looks of the bright sunlight pouring through the window she could tell it was going to be a beautiful day and such a day called for a nice summer dress.

Raking through her closet she smiled when she came upon the pink sundress with a low V-neckline and tight bodice that gave way to a full skirt that reached to her knees. She'd always loved the dress and as she plucked it from the hangar the phone rang.

Grabbing the phone she answered with a happy smile. "Pegasus residence." She held her breath as she waited for the person to speak.

"Hey sweetheart." Her mother greeted in her signature soft voice. "Did Helios make it off the ground okay?"

"I don't care." Rini huffed and carried her dress to her bed then sat down. "He was being an ass this morning."

"He's just irritated about your father." How easily her mother dismissed Helios' bad mood. "Say, why don't you come over today? Your brothers are on their way, they decided to surprise me with a barbeque since I was supposed to be alone. They weren't sure if you were going or not and I told them I'd ask you over. So, how about it?"

"I um… Well yeah, sure I'll come over." She smiled and lay back on her bed. Her mother's story wasn't fooling her any. Whenever the woman had a bad feeling she found a way to get everyone under her roof until the feeling passed. "Should I bring an over night bag?"

"Oh! I'm always happy to have you sweetheart. Your father and I would love that. Perhaps I can get everyone to stay over. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Serena gushed over the phone. "Wow, Peruru's over already, how quick that boy is to please me." Rini could hear her mother's smile through the phone and in some way, it was contagious. "Derrick and Trista will be over soon too with Michelle. Turns out they're on vacation. Imagine that! Vacation and they didn't mention a thing about it to me before now!"

"Mom I'm sure that they were trying to make plans and didn't want you to know until the last minute. You know how you tend to take over peoples' free time." Rini laughed then heard the doorbell ring.

"Shit!" She cursed as she looked at the clock. How could she be so careless as to forget the grocery delivery today? "Ah! Mom, hold on a minute while I get dressed. The grocery person is here. Coming!" She shouted even though she knew whoever it was couldn't hear her.

"I don't understand why you don't go to the supermarket like everyone else." She heard her mother frown as she hurriedly threw the dress on and slipped on a pair of panties before grabbing the delivery person's tip and rushing to the door with the phone still in hand.

"It's just easier this way and I'm not tempted to buy a bunch of crap this way either." There was a slight scolding tone in her voice as she reached the door. "Hold on." Pulling the door open she smiled brilliantly at the man standing on the other side holding a large box of groceries. She was surprised to not see the normal young man but remained smiling. "Here!" She offered him the tip and began to take the box from him.

"I'll carry it in for you. It's heavy." He smiled and for a brief moment she considered it.

"Don't you dare young lady. Do not let him in your house. You hear me?" Rini heard her mother suddenly panic. "Rini, do you hear me?"

"No, that's okay I've got it." Rini smiled and found her grip on the box. "Thank you." She began to pull the box towards her and noticed that he still had a firm grip on it. "I'll take it from here, thank you for the offer though." She added and heard her mother worriedly call her father to the phone.

"I insist." He nodded and adjusted the box in his arms. "It's quite heavy." Rini couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and in that moment fear filled her eyes. She quickly scanned the man in front of her and didn't fail to notice the black leather gloves he was wearing.

The moment her eyes caught on his gloves the man lunged forward, pushing himself into the house and knocking Rini to the floor. "MOMMA!" Screamed immediately knowing her mother was already on edge. The man tossed the box to the side and advanced on her as she scrambled to her feet and took a defensive stand. The phone had fallen from her hand but she could see the green light indicating that her mother was still on the phone. "Get out of my house!" She shouted and noticed just how hairy his face was. He was so hairy in fact that she could hardly tell what he looked like. "You're messing with the wrong woman, leave now and you won't have a problem." She hissed then noticed his eyebrows raise in curiosity.

"What are you going to do? Scream for your Mommy again?" He lunged forward, managing to avoid her defensive moves and in a moment had knocked her to the ground.

Rini kicked, screamed for her mother, and hit as she scrambled towards the kitchen for a weapon, any weapon would do, but as she moved he was there, returning her attacks with his own. When he finally grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up from the ground he hit her, hard.

"Rini? RINI!" Serena screamed into the phone as everything went silent. Darien and Peruru had rushed out the moment Darien had picked up the other phone and heard Rini's shouts. "RINI! ANSWER ME!" Serena screamed into the phone and felt dread fill her as there was only silence. "Oh God please… please…" She begged as she clutched the phone and crumpled to her knees. "Not my baby, not Rini too."

Suddenly she heard a noise, the sound of someone breathing into the phone. "Who is this? Rini?" She waited and only heard breathing. "Whoever you are you've messed with the wrong family! We will hunt you down and gut you!" She screamed and heard the click of the phone.

Serena turned white as the line clicked repeatedly telling her that the phone call had ended. Each click giving her flashbacks of the daughter that she loved so much.

Blinking away her memories she pressed the red button on the phone then the green and dialed Darien's cell phone. It rang and rang, no answer.

The man smirked at the phone as he pressed the end call button and set it on the counter next to the still woman who was now lying in a pool of blood. He felt a shiver travel down his spine as he finished buckling his belt and walked out of the house.

A short while later the door was thrust open and Darien flew into the house with Peruru on his heels. "RINI!" He demanded, his voice booming through the empty space. Scanning his eyes over the entry hall his eyes fell on the discarded box of groceries, the milk carton therein had broken open along with many glass jars, the result of which was a growing pool of liquid. Without hesitation he dashed further into the house, he and Peruru splitting into different directions, he towards the bedrooms and the younger member towards the kitchen.

Peruru paled as he came upon her. "Rini!" He cried and rushed to her. The side of her head was bleeding as well as a small trickles from her nose and mouth. He felt tears of anger in his eyes as he surveyed her quickly, the pink dress she was wearing, her favorite dress, had been pushed up and over her shapely hips and hanging off of one ankle was a pair of pink panties.

Hearing Darien bounding towards him he pulled her skirt down and grabbed a wet dishcloth to push to her head while checking her pulse. She was alive but needed medical attention. "My little girl!" Darien shouted angrily, desperately as he rushed to where Peruru was. "Oh, God! RINI!"

"No need to shout Darien." Peruru tried to reason. "Call 911 please. She's alive." He assured the angry father. As Darien resigned himself to making the call Peruru gently lifted the woman he regarded as his sister and sat with her cradled in his arms, on the floor. "Whoever he is, I promise you, we'll find him." He whispered. "And when we do, he'll regret the day he decided to even look at you."

"Move." Darien demanded as he knelt on the floor in front of Peruru and took Rini from his arms. The moment she was safely held in her father's embrace he surveyed the kitchen and noticed the now discarded pair of panties. "Call your brother." His tone was icy cold as he then gazed at Rini's battered face.

"I'll try. His plane is in the air though and he might not be able to receive…"

"Then leave a message." Darien shot and touched his forehead to his daughters. "Why?" He whispered. "Why does it seem that when everything is finally going right, that something terrible happens?"

"The world is a terrible place. You of all people ought to know that Darien." Peruru sighed and looked at Rini as his brother's phone rang.

"We can't tell Serena that Rini was raped." Darien said sadly, his thumb rubbing Rini's bruising cheek. "I can't remind her of what happened to her so long ago, it was traumatizing for her." Peruru nodded in understanding and looked at the tiled floor as he left his message for Helios. "He shouldn't have gone." Darien hissed bitterly.

"Don't do that." Peruru warned then stood as he heard the emergency response team pull up outside. "Don't blame this on him." Peruru then rushed to the front door and directed the firemen in (Notice how the firemen's medical response is always faster than the actual paramedics? I have).

"Sir, please lay her on the ground so we can look her over." The fireman stated matter-of-factly just as he too noticed Rini's panties on the floor. "I'm sorry." He immediately looked into Darien's now tortured eyes. "So very sorry Mr. Shields."

"It's fine, just save my little girl." Darien watched as the men worked on her, their experienced hands moving over her, maneuvering her onto a gurney when the paramedics finally arrived.

"We're going to need a rape kit." The fireman whispered to the paramedic who nodded sadly, her brown eyes shifting to Darien with sympathy. "They're going to take her to the hospital, do you want to ride with her?"

"Yes. Peruru, go and get Serena. Again, not a word." The two men's eyes locked and an understanding passed between them. "Don't tell Derrick either. He won't shut his mouth." Darien then followed the gurney out to the ambulance, his hand protectively around hers.

* * *

Okay, so, what do you think? **REVIEW! **Let me know!


	2. Yet Another Resurrection

**Pound pound pound!** "Ummm, excuse me! Open the door. Sanctuary! I require Sanctuary!" Is most likely what I will be saying at the steps of some great, stone cathedral once you all finish reading this chapter. As it is, hopefully you'll never find me in my comfy home and well, yeah. Let's just leave it at that. Only the most dedicated readers will have an inkling of where I live and quite frankly I'm not so totally sure everyone pays that much attention to my stories. :) Anywho, enjoy this chapter, don't kill me, don't hate me. **REVIEW** though because that's awesome. Oh, and don't think I don't read each one, I do.

* * *

2

Yet Another Resurrection

The pounding in Rini's head made her moan as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her father's worried face and within the depths of his eyes she saw something that scared her. "Daddy." She whispered with a weak smile. "What happened?"

His eyes immediately shifted to her mother who was sleeping in a nearby chair, her beautiful face, even in sleep, looked worried. "Rini, the man who forced his way into the house… he beat you, then he…" Rini held her breath as her father faltered in mid sentence for perhaps the first time in her life. "Honey he raped you and left you for dead. If Peruru and I hadn't come…"

Rini took stock of herself as she sat there, shocked. She remembered him forcing his way into the house, she remembered fighting with him then him pulling her to her feet. She remembered him hitting her, muddying her senses then covering her mouth as he pushed her onto the counter. She'd attempted to struggle but her head hurt so terribly she couldn't, she couldn't even make out his face and even as she felt his hands under her skirt, moving up her legs she'd been unable to fight. Fight against him. The moment he had forced himself into her she'd tried to scream, the pain ripping through her entire body as he disgustingly carried on. He'd been violent, her body sliding about the counter top as he had his fun.

She closed her eyes as she remembered feeling him release into her. Oh! He hadn't worn protection! "Daddy…" She sobbed and grabbed onto her father, sinking her nose into his chest and inhaling his scent. It was comforting, feeling his arms about her, his large, powerful hand stroking her hair.

"It's okay Rini, you're okay. We'll get through this, I promise baby." He cooed quietly and rocked her in his arms. "I'll find him and I'll make him pay for this." Darien hesitated then sighed. "What did he look like? Can you remember?"

"He was so… hairy, I, I just, It's hard to remember him. I would know his voice though." She frowned and looked into her father's dark eyes, the same eyes that stared back at her in the mirror. "Does Helios..."

"I tried to call him but only got voice mail. Don't worry, I'll get a hold of him soon enough." Darien couldn't help but sigh and looked back at Serena. History was so cyclical it was sickening. Unlike last time though, Rini's rapist would not be thrown behind bars. If he had anything to say about it this man would be castrated then ripped to shreds.

"I did what momma told me to, I told him to leave but he… he just…" Rini was still sobbing into her father's chest which was now damp. The feeling of wet cloth against him sent a rage through him that he hadn't felt in many years. Such a feeling reminded him of what he'd been through, what they had all been through.

"Rini, this guy made the biggest mistake of his life when he chose you. You know that. We have resources, connections, this guy will not get away with what he did. I promise you" He soothed again then felt his wife stir behind him. She was abnormally quiet and then he realized that she hadn't been sleeping at all. Typical Serena, she knew when he was trying to hide something from her.

"Your father's right. This man will not get away with what he did." Rini cringed at the cruel smile on her mother's face. "I've seen the revenge he's capable of sweetheart." With that Serena reached forward, her arms wrapping around her husband and her daughter.

Darien watched the love of his life as she tenderly hugged their daughter and noticed that something was off. She wasn't acting like the Serena he'd married; she was acting like the Serena who was his sister, the Serena who had been imprisoned by Seiya. "Serena?" He whispered uncertainly which drew Rini's eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine Dare." She released them and stood up tall. "Let's face it though, you won't do what is necessary to bring him to justice and Helios can't. Not if he's to keep his dignity."

"W, what?" Rini blinked and looked back and forth from her mother to her father. "What do you mean momma?"

Serena smiled, her eyes sparkling with untold emotion, the sight scared the girl clinging to her father. "Serena, stop." Darien warned, his blue eyes darkening. "I will do what it takes. You know I will."

"You can't. Have you looked in the mirror lately honey? We're too old for this. If this guy's anything like the creeps and freaks we've seen in the past he might be too much for even you. I love you, but I don't want to burry you again." Rini knitted her brow not understanding what was happening. She'd always known there was some great story that was kept from her, some secret that had been hidden to keep her from knowing some truth.

"I'm not that old Serena." Darien frowned and sighed. He knew the truth, at sixty two he was definitely too old to do what he wanted. He had to leave matters like this to younger, lesser men. He knew she was right, Helios would try but he wouldn't be able to do the job either if he wanted to keep his honor.

"You are too. We both are." She frowned and looked at Rini. "No worries, I know two men who can help us." Serena smiled and walked out of the hospital room with purpose.

"Daddy… what's she talking about?" Rini felt worry envelope her. "What do you mean by doing what's necessary?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Darien squeezed his daughter tightly. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Serena shuttered as she stood in front of the house that had haunted her dreams for so long. That damned house had been a curse and yet here she was, standing on the familiar porch her hand shaking as she reached for the doorbell.

As her finger brushed the small white button the door was pulled open revealing icy eyes that chilled her to the bone. "Hello Serena." The teenaged boy smiled at her just as he always had, with his head tilted to the side.

Gasping she stepped backward and observed the teen in his long sleeved sweater and jeans. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she felt as though she'd stepped back in time. "W… who are you?"

"Seiya? Who's at the door?" She heard Taiki's familiar voice ask from the kitchen. Serena looked at the boy with horror.

"How many fucking times have we told you? When we ask a question…" Yaten came into view with a towel in his hand and paled. "Serena!" He called out and Taiki immediately popped his head around the corner. "I… um… Seiya, room, now!" He shouted as Serena's eyes reconnected with the boy's.

"You got old." Seiya smirked and turned his back to her. "Darien fucked the youth right out of you I see." He then disappeared into the hall at the top of the stairs leaving her empty inside.

"We, weren't expecting you." Taiki smiled as he stepped towards the door. "Please, come in, what can we do for you?"

"What, what was that?" She screamed suddenly, her blue eyes filled with fear and anger. "Who is he?"

"Serena." Taiki sighed and looked at Yaten who was watching the top of the stairs to see if the teen was spying on them. "I understand why you're upset but please, understand something, he's not the original Seiya. I managed to clone him and we had his memory preserved in a digital format."

"You, created another Seiya? A real Seiya?" Serena growled and looked up the staircase. "I thought that, that you two were…" She breathed, feeling herself going into shock. Another Seiya? How could they do this? Create another monster like Seiya?

"Serena, calm down." Taiki moved to her and felt her body sag in his arms. She hadn't fainted, her legs simply gave way. "We have him under control."

"You'll never control him if you've made him like Seiya. Why would you do this?" She looked from one man to the next and finally fixed on Taiki. "He was a monster, I understand that you two admired him for what he was capable of professionally but I saw the rest of him. The real him."

"Why are you here sweetface?" Seiya's voice chilled her, that name made her tremble. "You need some type of favor. Obviously you didn't expect me to be here, I mean, I'm only guessing but since I've been essentially reincarnated as a sixteen year old boy; Darien must have beaten me pretty badly. Must have killed me. Bet you loved that, seeing me dead?"

Serena noticed Taiki and Yaten's shock and gathered that he was not supposed to have that much of his memory. "How the fuck did you get all of your memories back?" Yaten growled and looked at Taiki accusingly.

"Boys, I was a CIA top operative. I trained you. You didn't really think that once you gave me some memories back I wouldn't get the rest did you? I mean, I only have it up to my old self's last upload but, that was right before I was going to kill Darien and abort your abomination of a pregnancy. Nonetheless, here I am, back in the flesh." He held out his hands and circled around. How's my little girl doing?"

"Seriah's… she's dead Seiya." She watched his eyes turn icy again and his face go blank as he descended the stairs and sat in a chair opposite her.

"I knew she wouldn't make it very far. She wasn't strong enough." He shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "Nonetheless, you're here. I'll ask again, why? You were going to ask them a favor. What Darien too old to take care of business?"

"Stop." Serena sighed and looked into his icy eyes. "Seiya, if you really are Seiya… look at me, I'm sixty one years old. So much time has passed, can't you let it go? Please, stop hating him." He seemed to consider her words and grinned.

"I'll never let it go Serena. I'll always hate him. I don't hate you though. What you did to me was wrong but I knew, you were too fragile and damaged to resist his brainwashing. For years, I tried to pull you into reality but you escaped further into your world where he reigned supreme." He smiled. "But hey, I'm sixteen and there are plenty of young girls I can play with you know, now that you don't quite do it for me anymore." He laughed and in a sense she wanted to laugh too. Though he was sitting here, Seiya, the man who had abused and tormented her for years, he was moving on.

"I'm here to ask Taiki and Yaten a favor, I would rather you not be here. Please Seiya?" He raised and eyebrow and shook his head back and forth denying her the request. "Then, I'm sorry I came."

"You're not leaving. I can see it in your eyes Serena. You're out for blood." She froze as she looked at him. "Trust me a little will you?" He asked and leaned forward. "Can't we be friends now? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm bored with it."

"I'm not worried about me. I trust you in that aspect." She offered and stood up. "I'll find someone else."

"Serena, whatever it is, we want to help you." Taiki stood as well and smiled. "You made sure I was healed. We owe you one." She hesitated and looked at the floor. How could she trust Seiya at all. He was the same, slightly different, but the same nonetheless. "He said so, Seiya's not going to hurt you."

"I'm not going to hurt Darien either. Hell, he's sixty two so he'd probably have a heart attack just seeing me. He's an old timer and I thank God these idiots had enough sense to bring me back before I could grow as old as you two are in my one life." Serena looked at him hesitantly then at Taiki and Yaten.

"If I were younger too, say nineteen, would you come after me again?" She looked at Seiya then watched as he thoughtfully mulled it around.

"Would you blame me if I did?" He grinned and laughed. "Of course, you're not nineteen, so it's moot point." She looked at Taiki and Yaten, thankful that they hadn't told him about her carbon copy daughter.

"Look, I'm sorry for barging in on you today. I've got to go though." She walked to the door and looked back at Seiya for a brief moment.

"If you're hiding something, I will find out. Whatever it is, I will find out. I'll be angrier if I have to do it myself rather than you telling me. I suggest you tell me your little secret Serena. When you hide things from me it makes me want to be in your life again."

She paled. He wasn't different at all, he was still the cold bastard he'd always been. "I'll come to your house and find out what you don't want me to know, don't make me do that." He smiled evilly."

"Please leave me alone. Leave my family alone." She felt tears prickling her eyes. "You've hurt us enough, why does it seem like we can never be happy." She suddenly broke down and cried, her body sagging to the ground.

Immediately he was next to her, his hands on her pulling her into his arms. "You can be happy Serena. You have what you've always wanted right? You have Darien, you're together." She pulled back from him a little and saw a gleam of sympathy. "I haven't hurt you in many, many years Serena. Who's hurt you now?"

"That's why I'm here. I want to find out!" She bawled and pressed her hands to her face. Someone rapped my daughter and beat her within an inch of her life. I want him to pay!" She screamed angrily and saw him smile sadistically.

"A daughter. You're worried I'm going to come after your daughter? Darien's daughter? Not likely. But I'm intrigued, is she as beautiful as you were?" Serena nodded and watched his eyes glaze over.

"She's married so don't even…" He held up his hand and smiled.

"I can admire her. She's not you Serena. It was always who you were, not your looks." He stood and put his hands on his hips. "Dearest Darien doesn't know you're here, does he?" She shook her head in denial and watched as he nodded. "Well, you present an interesting case. I've wanted to get back into things like this. I've decided in this life that I'll be a hitman rather than an official. I'll help you Serena. I want to. I promise you I won't hurt you, Darien, your daughter, or anyone else close to you. You have my word. I'm just not interested. I want to sink my teeth into the thrill of the chase, and you're not running."

"I never thought I'd find an ally in you… ever." Serena smiled at her ex husband turned sixteen again. "Thank you."

"Yeah, see, I'm not exactly the same guy as before. I'm going to need to talk to her though. Your daughter; She has information I'll need to do this. I'm assuming this is a race against the police?" She nodded. "Then I need to see her. The sooner the better."

Taiki and Yaten stood in the living room with their jaws to the floor. "Holly fuck, Taiki, you did it. You really brought him back." Yaten breathed.

"Will you two stop gaping at me and get your asses in gear. Thank you for raising me but it hasn't been a walk in the park and I'm the one in charge again, got it?" He snapped at the two men and grinned. "I want my old room back but you guys get the bed. I know what you've done on it."

Serena laughed and hugged him tightly. This was the Seiya he'd loved so many years ago. "Look, we've got to go, I need to talk to Darien before he sees you and kills you on sight."

"Let's see him try, I'm young and spry again and he's old." Seiya winked and walked outside with Serena. When they were outside he stepped over to her car and sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am. When you came in the house I just wanted to scare you, I'm done though, promise. The one thing that Taiki did do differently than before is that I know I was nuts before. What I did was wrong. I'm sorry."

* * *

Darien paced back and forth in the hall. The call from his wife had worried him, her voice had been hesitant, and she had asked him to promise he wouldn't get angry when she got there. As if on cue she emerged from the elevator and behind her was a look alike of Seiya and two familiar men, Taiki and Yaten.

"Dare…" She warned as she saw his eyes darken and lock on Seiya. "Let me explain…" She paused as he balled his fists then looked at her in disbelief.

"Have you lost your mind Serena? What is the matter with you!" He shouted, his strong voice drawing the attention of a few people.

"Hot headed as usual I see. Darien, for once, I'm not out to kill you, isn't that a good thing? I'm here to help your daughter." Seiya offered with a smile, which made Darien narrow his eyes and stare accusingly at his wife.

"Who are you? You're not Seiya, I killed him with my own two hands." Darien growled at the young man in front of him. He hadn't forgotten Imit, the misguided soul who had surgically changed himself to be like Seiya in every way. This young man could be the same though the way he acted, the way he stood, his voice, everything was just like Seiya, even the hatred in his eyes.

"I'm not an imitator. Taiki, the brain here, wanted to clone the great Seiya. Imagine, being able to preserve someone, their memories, their personality, and clone a genetic copy then being able to put the person's memory in the new model. Taiki here, did it. So here I am Darien, a younger version of my former self. I remember everything, right up until our last duel, which, I suppose you won. Good job. You finally bettered me, yet, I'm the one standing here with my youth and you, well, you're practically a crippled old man." Darien looked at Seiya in disbelief.

"Who knows, if you're nice to me maybe I can have reincarnated again and we can fight on and on over centuries." Seiya laughed heartily and looked at Serena who suddenly had a sparkle in her eyes. "Of course, if you were young again, I'd have no choice but to come after you again, you know that sweet face." She snapped out of her daydream and bit her lip. "Oh yeah, that would be great." He looked at her hungrily then turned back to Darien who looked like he was going to explode. "Chill Dare. You're liable to keel over."

"You're not getting near my daughter. I would have to be…"

"Crazy enough to want the man who hurt her dead? Yes, you would have to be that vindictive wouldn't you?" Seiya smirked and looked at Serena. "He hasn't changed a bit has he? Darien, you forget, you told me things about yourself far before you told Serena. I know you. We know each other, we're closer friends than you and Andrew. That's what makes us such great rivals. I am standing here though, before you, offering to get this guy. I will make him pay, my style, what's better than that Darien? I'm sane enough now in my old memories, to know that I was a bit, too… obsessed before. I want to make people suffer, people who deserve it and apart from myself, I think the man who rapped your daughter is a perfect candidate to start me off. Come now Darien, join with me for once and we'll get him. I'll torture him, make him beg me to kill him and then, only after he's desperate, I will inject him with some of Diamond's expired serum. I heard it gave my mother quite the shakedown."

"I trust him Darien, and that's a lot for me to say I think. He's being honest." Serena pleaded with her husband. "I want this guy to pay. All you can do is throw him in jail and look at what good that did for Fiore? Helios can't do what's needed if he's going to keep himself and honest man. Derrick is a doctor and has a family, Peruru, well, let's face it he won't do anything himself. He'll find some excuse not to, he'll want to institutionalize him and Seriah is a testament to how well that works. I'll do anything to avenge my baby and Seiya is certainly the most diabolical man we've ever encountered. Who better to do it?"

"Are you listening to yourself? You just said he was the most diabolical and I'll say dangerous, insane, man we've ever seen. How can you take this so lightly? He'll never be over you, he even found a way to come back from the dead! Serena, I just, I can't let him near her. She's too much like you." Darien growled and looked at Seiya once again. "No good can come of him being in our lives."

"You know what your problem is Darien? It's fear." Seiya rolled his eyes. "I have no fear which is what separates us. I will do what it takes, I can and will go the distance and you, you won't. Now let me help you, or will you let this guy go and allow him to hurt others? Maybe he will, maybe he'll come after Serena? Maybe he'll come after other people you love. You said Derrick has a family? What about his wife? Are you really going to let him get away with it when I can do what you won't?" Serena looked at her husband desperately.

"I… fine. I'm trusting you here Seiya. If you double cross me this time, I'll…"

"Kill me? Yeah, I can tell." Seiya laughed and stepped closer to the hospital room door. "You're welcome to watch me work my magic." Seiya smiled and opened the door and felt his breath leave him. Sitting in the bed was a young woman who looked exactly like Serena had save for her dark blue eyes. Darien's eyes. "Hello." He smiled.

"Who are you?" She immediately became defensive. "I… know you, from… somewhere." She remembered being five and a man looking like him holding her prisoner.

"I assure you, you don't." He shook his head barely able to believe his eyes. She was beautiful, like her mother, no wonder the man had attacked her. "I'm here to help get the man who attacked you. I'm a cop." He offered and stood beside the bed. "Now…" He sat on the bead and leaned close to her, he could hear Darien move towards them and glanced over his shoulder. "Let me do my job Mr. Shields." He warned and looked back at her. "Tell me everything you can about him. Don't be embarrassed, any detail at all helps. The way his eyes looked, how he entered the house, how he touched you, everything. Tell me everything."

"I don't trust you." She breathed and looked at her father briefly.

"Young lady, I know secrets, the questions in your eyes? I know the answers. I know everything about your parents." He whispered. "Even their dark past as brother and sister." He added so quietly that only she could hear it. Her eyes widened so far he had to smile to himself. "You tell me what happened to you, tell me about this man, and I'll tell you the truth about your parents and your brothers."

"Who are you?" She whispered again.

"I'm the man who will get the bad guy, and right now, that's all you need to know. Quid pro Quo, you tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine."


	3. Let The Hunt Begin

Okay my wonderful readers! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this installment. :) **REVIEW!**

* * *

Let The Hunt Begin

Somewhere in a dirty, dilapidated apartment building a man wearing black gloves opened his door and stepped inside. He sighed and pulled the gloves off before walking to the mirror in the room and removing the prosthetic facial hair and contacts. Replacing the contacts with large coke bottle glasses he frowned. He hadn't had time to watch her die, he was sloppy this time and maybe, just maybe he might get caught. "You're clean though. The police don't have you on record and they never will. His brown eyes darkened as he remembered what he'd just done. "She was on the phone, goddamn it! Why did you do it? Her mother was on the phone!"

"Maybe, but what does she know?" He grinned in response to his own question. "Yeah, you waited for months for that. Finally, the husband left on his trip." He laughed, his nasal voice piercing the air.

"Hey! Mel! Rent's due!" The landlord shouted through the door. "Your sorry ass had better make it this time or you're out! You hear me!" The man then pound on the door making it shake. "Melvin!"

Grunting, the brown haired man straightened his clothes and pulled the door open. "I've got the rent money but it's all I have Mr. Jones, can I just give you half so I still have money to eat?"

Mr. Jones regarded the young man in question and scowled. "No! You missed last month's rent. It's not my job to worry about whether or not you eat. I worry about the rent. If you don't pay it in full then you're out on your ass, your choice. Do you want a place to live or food in your mouth? Plus, don't you work for a grocery store?" The short, balding man narrowed his eyes, his thick, bushy eyebrows covering them.

"A place to live I suppose." Melvin sighed helplessly and pulled the money from his pocket. "You really should be nicer to me though Mr. Jones." He added with an edge to his voice.

"A skinny pipsqueak like you? What are you going to do about it?" The man laughed and grabbed the money, counting it before shoving it into his own pocket. Melvin watched him huff down the hallway, his legs struggling to carry his heavy body to its destination.

"Skinny?" Melvin shut the door and looked in the mirror. He was lean, yes, and he wore clothes that hid the muscle he did have. "If you knew the truth you fat fuck you'd shake in your bed at night." He grinned and pulled the shirt off to admire his torso that had taken years to sculpt into the lean, muscular washboard it was.

He was good looking, so why, he wondered, why did he have to resort to attacking women to get what he wanted? "Because you like it better that way dipshit." He laughed and closed his eyes to reflect on his day. "What a stunningly beautiful woman she was."

* * *

Helios rubbed his eyes as he stepped out of the dimly lit room. He was exhausted, all day meetings were far from pleasant, especially after a long plane ride. Walking through the corridors he frowned as he remembered the way he'd treated Rini that morning. He felt bad and as soon as he got his cell phone back from security he was going to call her and apologize. Hopefully she would take the call.

When he finally reached security the officer looked at him with an annoyed face and tossed the phone on the counter. "It was ringing all day so I finally shut it off. Almost answered it myself." The woman snarled and leaned back in her chair. "Get it away from my station Mr. Pegasus."

"Will do." He grabbed it quickly and turned the phone on. His phone hardly ever rang unless there was something wrong. Had Serena been right? As the phone finished booting he stared at the window that read "6 missed calls 5 messages" and paled. Something was very wrong.

Looking through the caller ID he saw one call from his house, two from Peruru, and three from Darien. He gulped and took a seat on a nearby chair as he steadied himself. Something had happened. Serena had been right and he'd completely disregarded it, he had even gone so far at to insult his own wife!

With determination he dialed his home phone. It rang and rang. "Pick up Rini." He sighed and dialed her cell phone without luck. Something was wrong! Finally he dialed Darien's number and held his breath as it rang once and was answered.

"About time you called." Darien's voice sounded hateful and strained, both very bad indicators. "Did you listen to any of your messages?" His voice darkened even further making Helios aware of the fact that this was a dire situation.

"No." He practically whispered. "What's happened? I couldn't get a hold of Rini. Is she alright?"

"No." Darien growled. "She's not all right Helios. She's in the hospital." Helios felt his stomach drop with fear and guilt. "She was attacked a half hour after you left this morning. The man forced his way into the house, beat her, raped her, and left her to die. If Serena hadn't been talking to her on the phone and heard it, my daughter would have bled to death on the kitchen counter!" Darien's voice had risen during his explanation telling Helios the blame was being placed on him.

"Can I, speak to her?" Helios trembled as his voice faltered causing a few people around him to stare.

"No, she's being interviewed by someone." Darien bit angrily. "The police are on the case."

Helios felt conflicted. He wanted to find the attacker and at the same time he knew that if he began to do this himself, pulling all the strings, he'd be no better than Seiya was and all his work to clean up the CIA would be for naught. "Good, I'm sure they'll get the guy."

"Not likely. The DNA sample taken during the rape kit didn't match anything they have on file anywhere, not to mention, the past similar cases have been overly hard to process because the women were killed leaving no witnesses. Besides, you and I both know how handy the police are. They will give up on this because they won't know what to do. They'll look in the obvious places and nothing with turn up. Don't worry though. Serena already contracted help." Darien sighed in a worried manner. "The job will be done."

"How much is this private contractor going to cost us? I don't care, but if we're paying them we can't do it in a way that's traceable." Helios whispered into the phone.

"This particular person may cost too much to even fathom…" Darien suddenly sounded defeated, almost broken. "You'll have to come home to believe who it is though. Besides, Rini needs you here."

"Right, I'll hop the next plane out of here." Helios nodded and closed his eyes.

"Helios, if you ever degrade my wife again, or hurt my daughter's feelings, I will beat the hell out of you. Understand me?" Darien had that edge once again which left Helios nodding like a child.

"Yes sir." Helios gulped and said his goodbyes then hung up the phone. The weight of the situation had yet to kick in, that much he knew. He was still in shock. Someone had hurt his wife and he hadn't been there to stop it even though he had warning that something could happen. He felt foolish, angry, and powerless. He chuckled at that. He was one of the most powerful men in the US and he could do nothing about this if he was to remain powerful.

Then he focused on what Darien had said about the privately contracted person. Who would Serena have gone to? He knew everyone in the business and none of them would take such a job. Taiki and Yaten suddenly popped into his head. She would have gone to them. They were certainly qualified but they had been out of the loop for so long. Nothing worked the way it used to and they never had any contacts.

Feeling angry he realized for the first time in a long time that perhaps, being like Sapphire or Seiya, being slightly crooked might get more things done. As it was now though, he could do nothing but wait.

* * *

"How old are you? Rini suddenly asked the man studying her medical chart. He looked too young to be a cop. Younger than her even.

"Older than I look." He answered with a short tone and replaced the chart. "So tell me about this guy now that we're alone. What did he look like?"

"Um, he was, a little taller than me, he was hairy, with long uncut hair, a beard and mustache, and bushy eyebrows. It was brownish red…" She hesitated. "His eyes were… black almost…"

"Black? As if he wore contacts to hide the real color?" Seiya asked quickly and stared into her eyes determinately. "Was he wearing contacts?" He watched as she looked at her clasp hands. "Don't start." He bit. "Don't play the victim card and act like you don't remember anything because you do. You're like your mother. She would have noticed and so would you. Eyes…" He pointed to his own. "Tell a lot about a person and if you could see nothing in them then most likely he was wearing contacts. Now, I will ask you again, was he wearing contacts?"

"Yes! God! Can you lay off for a few? I'm in shock!"

"Bullshit! You're feeling sorry for yourself. You come from a family comprised of men who could have prevented this, your mother is a warrior and your sister was a trained operative. You want to know why you couldn't stop him? You're feeling helpless and playing into it. Don't, it won't get you anywhere." He snapped dangerously. "Don't be like your mother and sit back and let bad things happen to you. Be like she is now, strong."

"I had a sister?" She asked suddenly making him stop and look at her. She didn't know about Seriah? Just how much had been hidden from this girl?

"Yes, from your mother's first marriage." He hesitated and watched the concept hit her suddenly.

"Mom was married to someone before Daddy?" She paused and thought on this. "But how? Who?" She asked determinately. "How do you know so much?"

"I'll tell you all about it after you tell me what I want to know." Seiya prompted and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm not telling you anything until I know all about my parents." She crossed her arms childishly across her chest and leaned back in the bed.

"Then I'm finished here. I will not play games with you young lady." He stood and began to walk to the door purposefully. He knew she would relent.

"Okay, okay, don't go. I want your help, I do." She said quietly. "I think he was younger than he looked. Though the hair made him look old his sin wasn't wrinkled. He was thin, but surprisingly strong, tone, and he wore semi baggy clothes. He had black leather gloves and a nasal sounding voice."

"Was he pale, tanned?" Seiya prompted carefully and began to piece the man together in his mind. "A little more personal question, was his dick smaller or larger than your husband's?" Rini's eyes widened as she got over the shock of this man being so blunt.

"He was uh… pale, and his um, he was, um…" She faltered trying to remember. "Smaller." She watched as the man grin, his icy eyes getting sparks of recognition.

"You said he was strong and toned, do you think he was muscular? Just skinny?" She nodded. "He's smaller than your husband? The whole package was?" She nodded and felt heat travel to her cheeks. "Was his voice higher pitched or deeper?"

"Average. But the nasal part added some higher pitched squeaks." Rini nodded beginning to feel an excitement rush through her as she saw determination take over the man's icy eyes.

"Two more questions, was he left handed or right handed?"

"Right handed." She recited, surprised at how much she remembered about the man.

"Was his left arm slightly bigger than the right arm? I know it's sort of a weird question but think about it. Even slightly larger?" Seiya smiled as he waited for her answer. She nodded. "Last question, what did he smell like?"

"He smelled… um… stale. Does that make sense even?" She asked as Seiya nodded happily then turned towards the door. "Where are you going? Quid pro Quo!"

"I'll give you your Quo. Right now I have some research to do. Oh, when the police get here, the real ones. Just give them the story of what happened and the basic description. I don't want them getting the lead faster than me." He smiled as she looked shocked.

"So said you were a cop! Who are you?" She shot angrily. The man had lied about that, what else did he lie about?

"My name is Seiya and I'm your mother's ex." He grinned and walked out leaving her stunned. Walking into the hall he stepped up to his ex-wife and smiled, ignoring the shocked look from Derrick. "Okay, I'm pretty sure I've got this in the bag. It may take some time to do my research but I'll be in touch Sweetface." He walked past Derrick then paused. "Still play the piano?" Derrick paled making Seiya turn from him with a huge smile. He was enjoying the shock factor of being back.

Watching him leave, Serena then turned and walked to Rini's room. "Mom…" Derrick stopped her. "Was that really him?"

"Yes, it was. I know, I was shocked too." She sighed. "He's the only one who can help us Derrick. I don't have a choice, and I know, he'll ask too much of me. I can feel it. He's changed but it's still him. He'll ask me to do something for him and I'll have no choice." She sighed. "But it's worth it to avenge my daughter."

"No it's not. He'll do terrible things, you know he will." Derrick shot, his anger rising within him. "He'll bring nothing but evil to us mom. You know it."

"No, he'll bring it to me. Not you." She smiled and walked into her daughter's room to see her expression change to anger. "What's wrong honey?"

"You've lied to me my whole life." She shot angrily. "When were you going to tell me about my sister? Or your ex-husband?" Rini narrowed her eyes as Serena inhaled sharply. "You weren't were you?"

"No. Your sister was ill, mentally ill, and my ex-husband was a bad man." Serena sat down. "You have to understand Rini, your father and I had our own lives before we were married to one another. Derrick is from your father's first marriage and Seriah was from mine."

"What about you and Dad being siblings? Is that true? Am I inbred?" She softened as a sick feeling overcame her. If that was true she might have to kill herself.

"Oh, God no! Sweetie, we grew up thinking we were siblings but we're not. My parents adopted your father. We led separate lives because we didn't want to be shunned. Your father married a nice woman named Raye, an attorney like him, and I married Seiya… a… He held the job Helios has." Serena sighed heavily and held her head in her hands. "I knew Seiya would cause me some issues."

"Yeah! Who is Seiya exactly? He looks like he's sixteen years old give or take a year, yet he claims he's your ex!" Rini's ocean blue eyes stormed with anger. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!"

"Stop!" Serena suddenly shouted, her petite frame shooting out of the chair with determination. "I have come too far, and been through too much for you to do this to me right now. We kept things from you to hide the ugly truth! If you knew, truly knew what I've had to do over the years then you would weep like a child!" It was clear in the pain evident in her voice that the older blonde woman did not want to rehash events from the past. "For your information, Seiya is actually your father's age. He's a goddamned nut who your father killed when I was pregnant with you. Some of his goons cloned him and now he's back as a sixteen year old."

Rini simply regarded her mother with disbelief. Her mother was essentially saying that this Seiya character, her ex-husband, had come back from the dead. "How is that possible?" She muttered and stared at her hands feeling guilty for attacking her mother in such a way.

"The advances of science of course! Isn't it wonderful? They can clone you, make an identical copy of you and keep your memories then upload it to the new model. It makes people indestructible… immortal." Serena felt tears in her eyes and she shook her head. "He's going to demand that I do it too. I just know it. He'll force me to if need be." She cried and threw herself into the chair once again.

"What do you mean Momma?" Rini felt a fear rise in the back of her mind. She'd never seen her mother like this and it was a sobering sight to see. "What is he going to make you do?"

"I just… I have this feeling that… I don't know. I just don't know." Serena quieted then wiped the tears away as Darien stepped through the door.

"I just talked to Helios on the phone. He's coming home now." He then paused and looked at his wife with troubled eyes. "So, honey, how did your interview go? Was he able to get lot's of information?"

"I think so Daddy. He seems like he's going to find the guy." Rini smiled then looked at her mother for a moment. "When are the real police going to get here to interview me?"

"Soon." Darien answered shortly and walked to his wife to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be all right. Something's different about him now." Rini watched her mother nod unenthusiastically and felt herself grow worried. Maybe this guy wasn't a very good option.

* * *

Seiya stormed into the house he'd built so long ago and smiled at the two men watching TV. "Ah, I see you're having a nice and leisurely day. Unfortunately you need to get up. We have work to do." He began to walk to his office then stopped. "Why are you two still sitting there?" He snapped and waited as they both looked at him slowly.

"We're too old for this Seiya." Taiki sighed. "We simply can't help you anymore." The tall brunette shook his head sadly then looked at Yaten who was mirroring his movements. "Just so you know, we think what you're doing for that young lady is wonderful."

"Well, you know me. I have my motivations." He then smirked and continued onto his office where he sat at his desk and slowly smoothed his hands over the wood surface. "I wasn't sure I'd ever use you again." He smiled and pressed his palms to the surface in just the right spots.

He stayed still as the lock on the door clicked shut and the lights dimmed, the wooden surface of the desk giving way to an illuminated computer screen. "Login information required." A woman's voice filled the room.

"Agent 14985 Specter, Passcode, Sierra Echo Romeo Echo November Alpha." He recited easily as the screen swirled.

"Welcome back Specter. How may I help you?" The computer spoke in that familiar voice he knew so well.

"Link me to the communications database." He commanded and smiled knowingly. "Patch me to the Bravo channel." He leaned back in his chair and waited as multiple windows appeared on the screen which slowly displayed faces.

"Bravo communications channel active, ready for your message Specter."

"Ladies and gentlemen. What you are seeing now is not an illusion. As you all may know, many years ago I was eliminated but now I appear before you, reborn and on a mission. I require the help of an informations specialist. Any takers?" He asked into the screen and waited for a bit. A few moments of waiting had a man in his forties appearing crisply.

"What do you have Specter? And let me be the first to say, you look great." The man spoke with a grin.

"Thank you. Now, I need some information on a man who works for Deliver it Grocers. I want to know who was on the Maple Street Delivery at eight am today." Seiya looked at his hands and rubbed them together.

"Easy enough." The man said with a confused edge to his voice. "Huh, well, I've got one Calvin Nickols." Seiya listened intently and raised an eyebrow as he thought about the name. "Say's here the guy's worked for the company for five years but done a very little number of deliveries. I'll cross reference him with the database to get his personals and… okay… weird."

"What's weird?" Seiya leaned forward. His suspicions growing.

"Hmm, well, this can't be right." The man hesitated, his brown eyes scanning the screen in front of him. "You're after a dead man Specter. The guy died two weeks before his hire date with the company… How is that possible?"

"You can't think of anything?" Seiya asked with an amused tone. "Send me a file of all the deliveries he's ever made. I think, we're dealing with a computer hacker who's hiding himself very well."

"If it's a hacker, I can find him Specter. You think he hacked the company's system with an override? Why would anyone do that?" The man on the other end of the conversation was tapping away. "Well, you're right. I've got traces in the company's system. Problem is, the guy hacked from a public library."

"He did did he? How perfect." Seiya smirked. "Fine, get into the library's security footage and find what he looks like." The man nodded and began typing even faster, his brow furrowing.

"Footage blacks out when the terminal was activated from the library desk and stays black until after the hack window… what did this guy do to go through so much trouble?" The man asked as Seiya grit his teeth. "This guy has excellent skills! We could use him around here."

"I'm looking for him to kill him. So don't count on ever meeting him. Okay, how about looking at Deliver it's database again. Who else was hired on the date Nickols was 'hired'?"

"There are five entries, only one is still living." The man recited. "Melvin Taft, twenty three, graduated from the local high school in a small town, moved to Vancouver five years ago and has been delivering groceries since. He has a spotless record and raving reviews from customers. He wears think glasses, clean cut, just a good looking kid."

"Yeah, well, the bad ones always are." Seiya rolled his eyes. "Give me his address, and Greg, thank you." Seiya smiled as Greg's eyes registered shock.

"Uh, no problem Specter. There, all the info you wanted is in your information Queue. Good luck." With that Greg logged off and the channel was closed.

"Melvin Taft huh?" Seiya smiled and looked at the screen at the nice looking young man. Glancing at the address he stood and walked towards the door. "Sleep Evee, I'll be back." He smirked and waited as the lights came back on and the door unlocked.


	4. It's Just That Simple

__

So um... I have nothing to say really. I mean, I know it's been a while and you're all hanging by a thread on this one (haha, I'm so funny) but I haven't felt motivated to write. Lot's of stuff going on and by the time I sat down to write it just wouldn't flow out of me. Anywho, this is about 3000 words, I know, not that long but it's better than nothing right? So, you're going to wonder why I did this so early, isn't this the bulk of the story? The hunt for Melvin and his capture so on and so forth? Well no. As you can tell, I always have tricks up my sleeve and just you wait until you see what I have swirling inside of my terribly twisted brain. I'm simply mean, and evil, but you're all subjectin yourself to this torture! Haha! I've won! On that note of course, what I will write in thsi story will maybe let you all feel some empathy for a certain character we love to hate in this saga.

Oh, and I've been wondering if there would be any interest in my writing a prequel of sorts to this saga, you know, like where we get to see how it all began, going back to Ilene and Ken's relationship? I think I could write a good one and let's face it, how many fanfics do you see around that focus on minor characters such as Ikuko and Kenji? None right? Well, let me know.

**REVIEW!**

* * *

It's Just That Simple

The short robust man stared at you young teen with a look of annoyance as he rubbed a thick hand on the bald part of his scalp. "Melvin? Well, maybe he does live here, maybe he doesn't. What's it to you anyway?"

Seiya sighed as he rested his hands on his hips and tilted his head up to the sky to try an dispel the immediate anger he felt towards the man in front of him. "I told you, we're old friends. I just want to visit with him. He doesn't know I'm here and so I would really appreciate the chance to surprise him."

"I'm just playing with you kid. He doesn't live here." Mr. Jones looked flush into Seiya's eyes and suddenly felt as though he were in danger.

"Then I'm done playing with you Mr. Jones." Seiya's tone darkened as he fixed his eyes on the man determinately. "Tell me where he lives, or you will regret this moment for the rest of your life. I promise you that."

"I don't know." Mr. Jones stood fast in an attempt to protect his tenant. Regardless of the fact that Melvin had occasionally been late on rent the kid was a good tenant and was well behaved.

"Do you have a wife? A daughter perhaps?" Seiya asked as he stepped into the older man. "If you do, then mark my words. They won't make it much farther unless you tell me where Melvin lives.

"He… he's in three fifty eight." The older man studdered and felt the breath leave him as Seiya turned away and began his ascent to the young man's room.

The journey was a long one for Seiya, his senses were going into overload as the prospect of a confrontation began to grow. He wanted it to be this kid, he wanted it to be Melvin. Then he could deliver some sort of justice to Rini.

As he neared the door he wondered what Melvin would be doing. Would he be reminiscing about his crimes that morning or would he be doing something else? He didn't know and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

Knocking on the door he listened carefully for any sounds within the room. Silence. Knocking again, he waited and finally heard some movement. A few steps and he could sense the occupant on the other side of the door. "Who are you?" An averagely registered voice asked with annoyance.

"My name is Seiya and I would like to talk to you for a minute." Seiya recited easily and smiled innocently. He was sure the man on the other side of the door was his mark. Melvin's hesitation was more than enough evidence for him.

"Fuck off kid. Leave me alone. I don't want anything you're selling and I'm really not interested in joining any clubs or religions. So beat it!" Seiya could tell Melvin had yet to move away from the door. When Seiya didn't move Melvin spoke again. "I said get lost kid! You're trespassing!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Seiya growled, his temper beginning to flair. "Open the door, I want to have a conversation with you."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." Melvin squeaked and moved away from the door letting light peak underneath it.

"Serena a.k.a. Rini Pegusus. Name sound familiar?" Seiya asked and noticed the light below the door dim. "I know what you did Melvin." There was a long silence and Seiya could almost feel the man on the other side of the door tense.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid. For the last time get lost." Melvin threatened. Seiya couldn't help but smile, the man's attempts to get him to leave were juvenile at best. "Now go on. Leave me in peace. I was just about to go to bed. It's ten pm for heaven's sake."

"I'm pretty sure you're not going to heaven Melvin. For what you did to that woman today, for what you've done to the others… You're definitely going to hell." Seiya grinned and prepared for the fight he was going to have.

There was nothing but silence now. Melvin had moved away from the door and it was clear he wouldn't open it. "Melvin, if I could find you, so can they. I know you hacked the Deliver it Grocery system and had a dead man deliver to her house this morning. I know you did it to those other five women. I know that you tried to kill Rini this morning, but what you weren't counting on, is that you fucked with the wrong people Melvin. Her husband is the director of the CIA, her father is a lawyer and a trained agent, her brother is a highly respected doctor, her adopted brother is a psychiatrist, her mother is a woman who's been wronged so many times she's out for blood."

"Then who are you?" Melvin asked with a slight shake in his voice.

"I'm the man who's going to kill you for what you've done."

* * *

Derrick glared at the floor with his hands clasp tightly together as he thought about what he just saw. Seiya, the monster, was back. He seemed invincible, and Serena, so blinded by revenge, brought him back into their lives. She asked him back!

Glancing up at his father he wondered how Darien was taking it. How did the older man feel about his rival resurfacing, again? He wasn't sure but he could see his father was deep in thought. "He'll cause us trouble dad. I know he will."

"I know. I just don't know what kind of trouble." Darien sighed and looked towards Rini's hospital room. "What could he possibly want though? What purpose would he serve now? He's not in a position of power…" Darien stopped and narrowed his eyes at the door. "A way in. He's looking for a way back into power!" Darien cried and looked at his son. "He'll use this to open up the old channels."

"Even if he did, there's no way he's going to get back in. Helios won't let him. Don't worry about that. I'd worry about mom. That's all he's ever wanted." Derrick sighed and felt the strain of the day beginning to set in.

The two men paused as they saw a doctor walking towards the room, his white coat lightly floating behind him as he took a sharp turn and walked into Rini's room.

Moving closer Darien heard the man announce that she could go home. Home, what sort of a word was that for the place it happened? How could Rini ever feel safe there again after this?

A few minutes later Rini was stepping out of the room with Serena just behind her. "You're coming home with us Darling. I don't want you staying in that house." Serena was reciting easily.

"I agree." Darien felt the need to chime in. He wanted his daughter safe and sound. Helios had failed to protect her, failed miserably. He remembered the day Diamond had taken Serena, he remembered how Seiya had been shocked, as if he'd never fathomed anyone would come after her. Seiya had been wrong and Serena had been hurt. This was no different really.

"I'm fine." Rini smiled bravely and looked confidently at her father. "I'm going to be fine in my own house."

"I don't want you alone. Not tonight. You're still injured and you shouldn't be alone." Darien instructed his daughter and looked at Derrick for confirmation which was quickly given. "There, you see? I will not negotiate with you Rini. You're coming home with us."

Sighing heavily Rini agree with a shake of her head. Her blue eyes fixed on the floor as she resigned to her parents' demand. "Do you think Seiya's found the person yet? The police don't seem very optimistic."

"Found him, confronted him, and gutted him probably." Serena piped up, her voice both happy and sad. "I'm sure he'll bring you the man's head on a pike any moment now." Rini simply stared at her mother and wondered when taking a life had become so second nature to the woman.

Darien said nothing as he ushered his daughter out of the hospital and into the waiting car. He didn't want to think about what Seiya was doing because he knew all too well Seiya was an expert in torture. The man loved to make people suffer.

* * *

Seiya stood in front of the man currently bent over himself on the floor and grinned as he looked around the tiny apartment. "Well, well, Isn't this a shit-hole of an apartment?" The man on the floor coughed roughly as he grabbed his side. "

"What do you want from me?" Melvin coughed raggedly and looked up at Seiya with pleading eyes. "I've never seen you before, I don't understand why you're here." Seiya simply looked down at the man and sneered. He couldn't help but show his disgust for the man.

"So, you're tough enough to force yourself into women's homes, beat them, then rape them, but not tough enough to give me even the faintest inkling that you're anything but a coward? You're so pathetic it's ridiculous." Seiya smirked and walked towards the man's closet. "I'll bet you have a pretty nice computer in here. Top-of-the line even?" He swung his icy eyes towards the closet and opened the door to see a large computer station set up. Smiling he turned back around and saw that Melvin, was gone, and the door was wide open. "Pussy." Seiya laughed and ran out the door as fast as his spry legs could carry him.

Melvin had gotten a good start, an excellent start even, but Seiya was simply too fast. His lean body sped through the resisting air and eventually, into Melvin. The young brown-haired man fell to the ground with a thud and quickly turned onto his back with a knife in hand. The men struggled against one another until Seiya found his advantage and disarmed the man below him.

Growling, Seiya grabbed his gun from his back pocket and pressed it to Melvin's head making the poor fellow's eyes widen to an impossible size. "Look pal, what do you want? Whatever you want, I can try to give it to you. I swear I'll try!" His voice had reduced to a squeak.

"I want you dead you sick fuck. You don't deserve to live, you need to pay for what you've done and I'm the only one who's going to make you pay." Seiya then smiled and pulled Melvin to his feet and began to drag him away.

"HELP!" Melvin suddenly shouted, his desperate plea attracting the attention of a few questionable looking men. "Raoul! Help!" Seiya watched as a large man stalked over to them, his muscular shoulders squared in a dangerous display of power.

With a certain satisfaction Seiya watched the man then pressed his gun into melvin's temple with more determination. "Raoul, this man rapped a newly-wed woman of nineteen. I don't think you want him to get away with it do you?" The large man stopped, considered Seiya's words, then looked at Melvin with disgust. "I thought not."

Seiya drug Melvin down the road and to the house that he had built so long ago. He would torture Melvin there, make the man pay for what he did. Then after the man begged to be killed, Seiya would oblige in the worst way possible. Only then would he be able to offer comfort to Serena and her beautiful daughter.

* * *

Darien sat at the piano and brushed his hands over the keys lightly. His mind was somewhere else as he began to play the first notes of the Moonlight Sonata. It was beautiful and melancholy, so very appropriate for the way everyone was feeling. He played as he stared out the large panoramic window at the tree-line and just felt the music.

He wasn't happy about this situation. Why in the world would Seiya just offer to help Rini so selflessly? If the teenager was the man reincarnated then he couldn't have pure intentions. "Dad?" Derrick's voice interrupted Darien's thoughts causing the older man to pause and look at his son. "What do you think he wants? What could he possibly want?"

"I don't know Derrick. Really I don't know… It can't be good though. That's for sure." Darien sighed and looked at the ivory keys of the piano. "I do know that I'm too old to fight with him. I'm just not as young as I used to be and we're no longer evenly matched." Darien lifted his eyes towards Serena then to Rini;s room.

"Maybe for once he's not out to hurt us, did you ever think of that possibility Darien?" Serena sighed and flipped the page of the book in her hands. "I mean really, he has year ahead of him to redo his life, why would he waste it yet again, on us?" The men seemed to be considering it when the door was thrown open and a younger man was thrown into the doorway, blood spewing from his mouth and his body badly beaten.

The door then closed and Seiya stalked in after the man with a grin on his face. "Delivery! One sack of shit." With those words he kicked the man in the side and eyed Darien. "I assumed you wanted to face the man who raped your daughter yourself, yes?"

Darien stood and began to move away from the piano just as Serena rushed to the man on the ground and flipped him onto his back with a surprising strength. "You son of a bitch! That was my baby girl!" She screamed and punched the man in the face before he could respond.

"Serena! No." Darien snapped angrily and pulled her off of him. "Why did you bring him here?" He spat at Seiya who only shrugged. "Seriously, my daughter is right upstairs!" Darien hissed in a low voice so Rini couldn't hear. "She doesn't need to see him."

"Why not Darien? I think you keep her too sheltered. She can't keep thinking the world is this wonderful sparkly place. Just like you did with Serena, you've crippled her, and you know it." Seiya challenged and smiled down at Melvin who was looking at everything with terror.

"Scared? I hope you are scared…" Serena began only to be silenced with Darien's hand being clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh… let's not wake her. We'll take this outside. Derrick, help Seiya drag this asshole outside." Darien instructed and pulled Serena outside. "Please, try to calm yourself. I don't want this getting out of hand, and I don't want you killing anyone. You don't need that."

Seiya and Derrick carried Melvin out of the house, the poor man was now struggling and begging for mercy, mercy that wouldn't be granted. "Please! Don't kill me! I'm sorry!" He screamed in the darkness of the night. "Oh God please?"

"You didn't show my daughter mercy, you won't get any either." Serena bit and simply grinned as his expression sank.

"If that's how this is going to be then…" He growled and fought against Seiya and Derrick managing to free himself from the latter. With one side free he managed to throw Seiya to the ground and began to run away. "Just so you know, I'll be back and this time I won't stop with her!"

Seiya and Darien Growled and began to dash after him in unison then stopped dead as a deafening shot rang through the air and Melvin dropped to the ground. Standing beyond his fallen body stood Paruru with a gun held firmly in his hands. True to his training the bullet had hit the young man square in the forehead.

"Well, finally getting your hands dirty again Peruru?" Seiya stood straight and smirked. "I thought you'd gone soft."

"Not when someone does something to my sister." He lowered the gun and sighed. "It wasn't silenced, obviously. The neighbors could have heard so what do we do now?"

Darien nodded in understanding and looked at the body that now needed to be disposed of. "We don't need to worry about the neighbors. We live near the forest and people are always shooting guns in there. You know that Peruru." He eyed his adopted son and the returned his attention to the body.

"I can dispose of it. I'm leaving the blood and clean up to you though, be sure to douse it all with peroxide then scrub hard. I don't think they'll ever come looking here, because they'll never find the guy and they'll never know who he was or if he's even dead. He didn't have family, no friends really, he's a loner." Seiya shrugged and gathered Melvin onto his back. "Help Peruru?" The white haired man sighed and tucked the gun into its holster before smiling and nodding his agreement.

"Thank you Seiya. I can't even say how important…" She faltered as he turned to her and smiled a large smile.

"Not a problem sweet face. It's worth it to me to finally see a smile on your face that I caused. I hope we can be friends." He finished with and allowed Peruru to help share the burden of carrying the body of the now dead rapist.

As the two walked into the forest Peruru watched Seiya out of the corner of his eye. "I hope you mean what you're saying." He sighed.

"You mean you can't tell? Aren't you a world renown Psychiatrist?" Seiya grinned and adjusted Melvin on his back. "I should imagine you'd know if I were lying. Wouldn't you?" Peruru paled a bit as the words fell from Seiya's mouth. "I meant what I said, I'm not going to bring pain to Serena, Darien, or any of you. I have no interest in that."

Somehow Peruru doubted the validity of what Seiya was saying. Seiya had never been the friendly type. He didn't have it in him, he was always looking for some type of intrinsic reward. _What are you up to Seiya?_

* * *

Read my AN people! Seriously! PM me if you like my idea.


	5. Time to Grow Up

Grrrrr... people! Come on! Really? There have been like 200+ people reading this story daily and I have... how many? 30 reviews? Weak, really, really weak. Please REVIEW! I need some love here. I adore critical reviews too, I appreciate constructive criticism. I do! I just want to know that you're liking the story.

On the other hand, you're going to find this chapter a bit of a review, sort of but you're going to hear it from Seiya's lips. Finally, we get to see a little into his mind. I mean really see it. It's going to make sense too. Enjoy!

* * *

Time to Grow Up

Helios walked into his in-law's home and quietly began to walk up the stairs. "Come here." He heard Serena's voice call to him. It was shrouded in darkness, something that shook him to the core.

With a sigh he walked further into the house, abandoning the stairs in exchange for looking for Serena. Rounding the fireplace he saw her at the patio door, she then looked over her shoulder and opened the door, stepping out onto the large deck. Following her he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something had happened, something more since he had spoken with Darien. "What is it?"

"Something's coming Helios." She said in the most serious tone he'd ever heard from her. "I understand that you find no value in my feelings however, I am right." She challenged him, a healthy wind suddenly kicked up, blowing her silvery golden hair to her side and into the air. "I'm troubled Helios." She looked at him, causing him to step back. The intensity in her eyes made her look so very different from the woman he'd grown to know.

"Serena, everything is going to be fine. Rini's safe with me." He placed a hand on her shoulder and flinched as she grabbed it and twisted it around him causing him to fall to his knees as she grabbed onto his long silver hair.

"You're a trained agent Helios!" She threw him forward, her strength shocking him. "You have to act like one! You will lose her!" She screamed, the strong wind carrying it away. "You will fall if you fail to realize what's happening. I see it in Darien's eyes, people have been talking. Your coworkers don't want what you're doing, they don't want the agency you're creating." She turned to look out at the forest and away from him.

"Serena… you… I don't think you're well." He regarded her, her body movements were stiff and calculated, as if she were on edge. "Where's Darien?" He suddenly asked as he realized he hadn't seen the man. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He had a long night. Tell me Helios, what use are you to my daughter?" She looked at him harshly.

He felt his jaw drop open then quickly snapped it shut. "I'm her husband! What don't I have to offer her? A safe, warm home, love, everything she needs."

"No, Your home's obviously not safe, and you're never there. She's always alone. What good are you? Even when you're asked to stay with her you don't. You run off to do work for a lost cause." Serena snapped and turned to him fully. "She shouldn't have been hurt like that and you did nothing to stop it! You haven't done anything about it either."

"I just got here!" He let out an exasperated sigh. "God damn Serena! What do you want from me? I can only do so much! I didn't know that was going to happen to her. If I had I would have stayed. You know that."

"I told you to stay, and you didn't. You hate me, I can see it in your eyes." At this he was at a loss for words.

"You're scaring me." He breathed and stepped back towards the house. He had to talk to Darien. Serena was acting psychotic to say the least. Rushing into the house he burst into Darien's room where he found the man laying atop the bed asleep. "Darien!" He shook the older man awake.

Darien blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked at the intruder with indifference. "There's something wrong with Serena. She's… I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Her daughter was attacked, what do you expect Helios? That she'll shrug it off and simply smile as if nothing happened?" Darien growled and stood. "You should probably go and talk to your wife. She's upstairs."

Helios gulped down the lump in his throat and went up to Rini's old room. Seeing her in her bed made him almost sick to his stomach. She looked terribly beaten. "Rini, honey?" He cooed and sat on her bed.

Her blue eyes opened and focused on him briefly before a sparkle filled them and she threw her body into his arms. "Helios!" She cried and let the tears fall from her eyes. "I tried to stop him, I really did but he was too strong for me, he just, he…"

"It's okay Rini, you're safe now." He smiled then felt someone in the doorway. Turning, he saw his twin brother standing there looking grim. "Peruru?"

"It's taken care of. We got him." Peruru nodded and turned away from Helios's alerted eyes. "We did what we had to do. Don't judge me Helios. I did what we all know you wouldn't."

"What about Se…" Rini began only to be silenced by Peruru's harsh warning of a glare.

"Sherif Jones wouldn't have found him." Peruru said quickly causing Helios to stand. "Don't worry Rini, We took care of it."

"I didn't get to see him." She looked at her folded hands and sighed. "I wanted to look him in the eyes and ask him why."

"No, you wouldn't have. He was barely recognizable when we were done with him." Peruru then turned to walk out of the door.

"How did you find him then Peruru? If the police couldn't find him. Who do you have who could help you locate him?" Helios narrowed his eyes and felt himself get angry when Peruru simply shrugged and walked away.

* * *

In the following weeks Rini recovered to her normal self. The fear of being alone in the house still plagued her and so Helios stayed. Peruru had warned her not to speak a word about Seiya, that Helios would react harshly and he was not someone they wanted to deal with angry.

"Rini, I hate to say it but I need to go on a trip. Your dad and I both… will you be okay?" Helios asked gently and cupped her face with his hands.

"I'll be okay, no grocery deliveries today." She smiled jokingly and helped him to pack for his trip. In a few short hours he was out of the house and on a plane leaving her alone. She didn't like feeling alone, not anymore. Just as she was thinking of sitting down to breakfast the doorbell range making her freeze. Moving into the doorway she peaked through the peep hole and felt relief hit her as she recognized the man on the other side of the door. Opening it she smiled warmly at the icy eyed man. "Seiya, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Quid pro quo remember?" He smiled and stepped into the house. "Besides, I'm here to do what others have clearly failed to do." She felt herself become on edge. "You've been lied to Serena. They've kept you in the dark about everything, you're a child in an adult body and you don't even know it." He snapped and looked sharply around the house.

"Look um, I'm not so sure it's a good thing for you to be here. Everyone is, well, on edge you could say." Rini sighed then pulled her frame up and fixed her eyes on the person in her house. "Wait, you called me by my real name."

"I did." He nodded and walked towards the hallway where the bedrooms were. "Do you not want me to call you that? I think you should move away from your childhood nickname. It's just another way for them to keep you from who you are."

"How have I been kept a child? Tell me that Seiya! I'm nineteen years old and I'm married to an older man. I'm not a virgin, and I have my own house. How am I a child?" She cried and threw her arms to the side as if to point out his obvious miscalculation.

He simply smiled and shook his head before walking to her and smiling. She inhaled sharply as he invaded her personal space and gazed into his icy colored eyes. "They're keeping you a child in here." He touched his index finger to her forehead then pivoted on his heels so that he was facing away from her. "You don't know the history of your own family, you don't know the very people in your world, what they were, or even what they are capable of."

"Right and you do." She rolled her eyes and moved to the couch in her living room. "I'm pretty sure I know myself."

"No Serena, you don't. You only know what those around you have let you know. Quiet now. You held up your end of our bargain and now, it's my turn to tell you what I know." He sat in a chair opposite her and fixed his eyes on her. "I'll start with the beginning. Your father himself told me this and so I assure you, it's accurate."

"Your mother's parents' names were Ilene and Ken Tsukino. They were top earning executives at Shields International, a prominent business centered in Seattle. The owners of Shields International were David and Laura Shields. The two couples had been friends since high school and were considered a very close knit bunch." Seiya paused briefly then continued. "After three years of marriage Ken proposed that he and Ilene have a child. Ken always wanted a child and after thinking it over Ilene agreed. They tried for an entire year before learning that Ilene was practically infertile and would most likely never have children of her own. Grief-stricken she became depressed and then, one day, Laura and David proudly announced they were pregnant with their own child."

"My dad." Rini breathed and leaned forward now interested in the story that was being told.

"Yes, your father. Now, Ilene was shocked and angry to learn that the pregnancy was not planned, that it had just 'happened', and here she and her husband had been trying for so very long to have a child. It was then that Ilene devised her plan. Since she could not have a child of her own she would convince her friends to give up the baby." Rini knitted her brow at the idea. Why would willing parents give up their only child? What had her grandmother been thinking?

"Well, as I'm sure you've figured out, the pair was set on keeping their child. The date drew closer and closer and Ilene was becoming more and more frantic. Once she learned the child was male, she made a decision. One month after Darien Lee Shields was born his parents were murdered in the park by a man that was never caught. It seemed like a simple mugging and after a lengthy investigation nothing was turned up and Ilene and Ken were allowed to take over the company and get custody of Darien." Seiya then chuckled and shook his head as Rini looked saddened. "You see my dear, his parents were gunned down by an experienced hitman, someone who knew what they were doing. It wasn't a mugging."

"How can you know that? I mean, there was an investigation and everything! If Ilene had put a hit out that would have come out in the investigation!" Rini defended the grandmother she'd never known.

"No, not when Ilene's brother was a director in the CIA." Seiya smiled as Rini paled. "That's right. Your grandmother gunned her friends down in order to acquire what they had. The company, the money, and Darien. All of it was theirs. So imagine Ilene's surprised when she learned only four months later that she was pregnant."

Rini gasp and leaned back in her seat, the weight of such a tragic happening hitting her. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow is right. For some reason though, Ilene was angry. Very angry. Your father couldn't tell me why but I have my own suspicions. As it turns out, your grandmother hated her own husband. She found him to be weak and pathetic and so the child inside of her was deemed a monstrosity. Not only was it representative of her hateful marriage but also of what she had done." He smiled as Rini nodded. "Ilene forced her husband to change his name and the once known Ilene and Ken Tsukino became Ilene and Ken Shields. Then they moved to Virginia to get a new start to life. When your mother was born your grandfather was thrilled. He loved his little girl but all Ilene cared about was the perfect son she had sacrificed so much for. She demanded that they raise the two as siblings because for some reason she knew, she knew the two would be drawn to one another if they knew Darien was adopted."

"So, my parents were raised believing they were siblings. So…" She hesitated as she thought about what would be different in her life had she been raised thinking that Helios was her brother.

"Yes, unfortunately for your mother, her parents didn't have time to stay home and raise the two. As a result, they were left with a nanny at a young age. She raised them until Darien was about five and then Ilene fired the nanny leaving your parents alone with the caretakers. The arrangement worked out fine, Darien immediately adapted and began to take care of your mother. He was a doting brother and as they got older he was the one raising her." Seiya shook his head. "This is where your father and I begin to disagree about history. He claims that he did his best to be sure Serena grew up well and that she would be a well-rounded woman when she was older. While that may be true, I have a different theory as to how he 'raised' your mother and it has always disturbed me."

"What is your theory? I mean, Daddy didn't know that Momma wasn't his sister right?" Rini shrugged.

"Wrong, your father knew. He knew it from a young age and around the age of ten he found himself caring for your mother a bit more than a brother should. He confronted Ken and was told the truth. Your father knew from age ten that Serena wasn't his sister. In my opinion, your father has done something that most men fantasize about. Imagine, being presented with the opportunity to essentially make the woman of your dreams! That's exactly what he did with your mother. He made sure she had all of the traits and talents of his ideal mate." Seiya growled and narrowed his eyes in disdain. "Your mother grew up feeling unnatural because she was falling in love with her brother. Can you imagine growing up with Helios practically raising you, spending every moment of every day right next to you, and sometimes, even sleeping in your bed to 'protect you' from your nightmares? That's what your father did. He crippled your mother in such a way that she can never love anyone more than him. Ever. Not even you, you come second to your father in all respects."

Rini felt her heart racing as she began to absorb the information that was being offered her. She didn't fully understand but in a way, the same thing had happened to her. Helios had loved her from the time she was five. He'd been around her, close to her for so many years that it was so very easy to just accept her feelings for him when they surfaced.

Seiya sat in the chair watching Rini's dark blue eyes grow dark with concern and smiled. "Serena, believe me when I tell you that your father is the single, most terrible thing that has ever happened to your mother." She looked up at him sharply and opened her mouth to speak before Seiya cut her off. "I'm not done yet. Like I said, your mother began to feel unnatural. What type of young woman loves her brother in a way that has her fantasizing about him? It scared her, the very idea that she was so broken that she loved her brother both drew her closer to him, and pushed her away." Seiya suddenly sneered. "Do you know what he told me?" Rini shook her head. "He told me that when Serena was about twelve or thirteen, when she began to menstruate, that she screamed so loudly he ran through the house, afraid for her life. He found her in the bathroom, nude and in the shower, that sort of sight for him wasn't new, but what was, was the blood running down the drain. He told me that HE had to explain to her what was happening to her body, that HE had to explain sex to her. He told me that he didn't just want to explain it, he wanted to show her. In other words, your father seriously considered raping her."

"WHAT?" Rini shouted and stood up suddenly. "That's… the most… the sickest…" She stuttered and felt herself begin to tremble. "He didn't… did he?"

"No, the one thing I can say about your father is that he has incredible discipline. He didn't do anything to your mother. The fact that he wanted to is concerning though is it not?" Rini nodded and clasp her hands as she sat back down. "Well, being confused, and so very much in need of sexual attention your mother went out and slept with practically every male who would have her. It's been scientifically proven from a psychological standpoint that young people, especially women, tend to substitute one thing for another. When your mother finally understood what was happening, that she was in love with him and she could never have him she began to 'substitute' other men for him. Years and years went by, the more males she slept with the more she hated herself, the more her mother hated her, and the more rambunctious she became. It is a sad fact to say that your mother was a party animal. Now, your mother had friends and so did your father. Andrew and Molly are their best friends from that time. When Darien decided he was fed up with every male on the planet essentially taking what he felt was his, he put a stop to it. He became violent almost, he made their friends watch her, keep her prisoner. That's when she went out with a gang member who literally had his gang, rape her. Twenty men to be exact. She was traumatized by the entire experience but your father, your perfect, loving, father, made sure the man was prosecuted."

"I knew mom had been raped when she was younger, I knew she was a party animal, but I never knew this much." Rini felt tears in her eyes as she wept for her mother.

"Well, at the same time your grandparents were losing Darien's company. They moved here. That's where I come into the picture. Raye too." Seiya then sighed and slapped his hands together and stood.

"You, you were a substitute, weren't you?" Rini suddenly asked him with concern. "My mother used you to satisfy the want for intimacy. Didn't she?" Rini practically cried out as Seiya's icy eyes fixed on her with so much sadness it was a wonder he could hide it. "You loved her, and all she loved was my dad."

"I'll tell you more some other time." Seiya smiled as the sadness evaporated. "I want to talk to you about something else. I'm concerned about your safety." He stated flatly and looked around. "You need self-defense lessons at a minimum… I'd like to teach you. What happened to you Serena, if you let me teach you, will never, ever, happen again."

"I know self-defense." She asserted and shrugged.

"Really? Show me." Seiya rolled his eyes.

"What? Now?" Rini hesitated and stood as he advanced on her.

"Yes, now, and don't be afraid to hurt me either." Seiya stood just a short ways away from her, his eyes fixed on hers with a coldness that scared her. "I'm going to try and subdue you, so don't hold back." He warned and moved quickly to her.

Grunting, Rini quickly deflected his hands then gasp as he moved to her side and grabbed her. Spinning her around so that she was facing him he grabbed her arms and hooked his leg behind hers and sent her down on the couch with a hard bounce. In moments he restrained her, her body beneath his in a way that only her legs were free.

"You lost far too easily." Seiya breathed and released her, standing next to the couch. "That took seconds, if I were a real attacker you'd be in the hospital yet again. That's unacceptable."

Rini slowly sat up and gazed into his concerned eyes. "I wasn't ready." She defended.

"Ready? Serena! No one tells you they're going to attack you! You never have time to be ready! If you refuse to learn what I have to teach you then you will always be a victim, like your mother." Rini felt her eyes widen. "I did horrible things to your mother, I admit that. I beat her, manipulated her, I even forced myself on her. I was trying to bring her out of her own self-pity. I wanted to make her stronger, but your father ensured that she'd always play victim. Don't let him do it to you too." Seiya pointed at her. "Or your husband."

"Helios would never, I mean he…"

"He didn't show you how to protect yourself against someone who wants to harm you. You're lucky I am who I am now and not who I was. You're too trusting, if I was the same as I had been then you'd be dead already. I could kill you so quickly that by the time you realized you were dying I'd have your heart beating in my hands in front of your face." He smirked as she stepped back. "You let me into your home eve after you knew your family is uncomfortable with me. There are people just as dangerous as I am out there Serena. People who most likely want to hurt your husband. People who will exploit his weakness, you. You're his weakness and he's been careless enough not to protect you. You're flying blind in clear skies Serena."

Rini shivered as Seiya began to walk to the front door. "Wait! Where are you going?" She asked as he placed his hand on the handle. "I want to learn. I want to know how to protect myself, and I want to know more about my parents."

"Good choice. I however, should be going home. I'm rather emotionally drained." He looked at her with one last smile. "Remember what I've told you. I'll be back tomorrow if you want me to be. Hopefully you will be willing to listen and learn."

"How will you know I want you here?" She asked as he turned to walk out.

"You won't tell anyone I was here." He smiled again and walked out of the house shutting the door behind him.

"How could I?" She asked and sat on the couch to think about everything she had learned. She thought about Helios and how similar their relationship seemed to be to her parents and began to ponder it's validity. Could she trust him? Or had he somehow brainwashed her like Seiya says her father brainwashed her mother? It was troubling to think about but she had to.

* * *

Read the AN please, I put it up there so that I might tell you something of what I'M thinking and maybe even a few clues every now and again.


	6. Not Ready

I'm getting lonely here. Reviews? Please? Look, you have me begging now!

* * *

Not Ready

"I want to keep this brief got it?" Darien sighed as he and Helios walked down the hallway of CIA national headquarters. "I want to get back to my wife as soon as possible."

"What's going on Darien? I feel like you're keeping something from me and I don't like it. First came Serena's bizarre behavior and now yours. What's going on?" Helios grabbed his father-in-law's arm and frowned.

"Nothing is going on. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, I love my wife so fucking much that I hate being away from her? That it actually hurts to be far from her?" Darien snapped and ripped his arm away from Helios. "I suppose not." Helios could hear the underlying currents in Darien's voice. The accusation that he didn't love Rini as much as Darien loved Serena.

"Why are you here then Darien?" Helios asked in return effectively silencing the older man. "Why come then?"

"I'm here because you need me." It was a simple statement that was too true.

Sighing Helios looked at the polished floor and nodded, when he looked back up he noticed many sets of eyes gazing their way. "Okay, okay, enough for right now eh?" He began to walk down the hall as an informations agent stepped up to him.

"Mr. Pegusus, sir! So good to finally meet you! I'll be providing you with the necessary information today." The man shook his hand eagerly, a little too eagerly in his opinion.

"What's your name?" Helios smiled in an attempt to ease the man's nervousness.

"Greg, Greg Spaulding Sir." The brown haired man grinned like a young child. "I'm so thrilled to finally meet you and the infamous Darien Shields as well!" Helios immediately looked at Darien who was now looking at the brown haired man critically. "Well, I am. It's not every day that you get to converse with two legends."

* * *

Serena stood in her kitchen quietly mixing cookie batter when Trista entered the house with Michelle close behind. "Go on then!" Trista cried out with an exasperated tone. "I'll tell you what, I don't understand how you manage it." She smiled at her mother-in-law and shook her head. "I can hardly handle one. You raised three and a half."

"Two and a half successfully I might add. Come here critter!" Serena called out to Michelle who came running. "Want to help me with these cookies? They're awfully hard to make." Michelle nodded and eagerly awaited the chair her mother was now brining to her.

"So… how are you holding up Serena? I mean, with this whole, Seiya business and all?"

"I'm fine, just fine." Serena nodded and handed Michelle the spoon to stir the cookies. "He's leaving me alone. Something I wouldn't' have imagined he'd do." She then paused. "It's odd actually, for so many years he was the prominent, negative force in my life and now, nothing. He was always a man of his word though. You could at least count on that."

"What about Rini? How's she doing?" Trista ventured. It wasn't an easy subject but it needed to be breached.

"She's fine. Calls me every day to tell me how she's doing. She's taken an interest in the community college, she's taking self-defense classes there, a good thing in my opinion." Trista nodded as Serena spoke. It was true, it was a good thing for Rini to learn.

* * *

"Good, very good." Seiya nodded as Rini smiled in triumph. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah well, don't let your guard down just for that." Rini laughed and shrugged then sat in one of the deck chairs on her back patio. "Thank you by the way. For everything."

"Yeah yeah." Seiya waved. "I like to be busy, keeps me out of trouble." He sighed and adjusted his pony tail. "I've got to get this cut. I forgot just how much it gets in the way." He glanced at Rini and noticed her nod. "I wore it long when I was a kid to keep people away." He offered and smiled as Rini turned her head towards him with interest.

"Why?" Rini asked innocently.

"I was already a freak and I didn't want people around me to know the truth. Aside from your parents, Raye was the only one who knew." He shook his head. "My mother was a drunk, a nasty and abusive drunk who sexually abused me." Rini gasp in horror. "I guess that's why I held onto your mother the way I did. I needed someone, someone as broken as I was."

"I'm sorry Seiya, no one should have to go through that." Seiya looked up at her and sighed. "You have another chance though. I envy you." She smiled.

"I suppose I owe you more information don't I?" Seiya seemed to throw his emotions aside and smiled. "I think I've loaded you up with enough self-defense for today." With that Seiya sat down and motioned for her to do the same. "I think I left off with the introduction of myself and Raye right?" Rini nodded and sat on the couch. "Okay, well, from the first moment I saw her I knew what she was, your mother that is. She was one of those girls that you take out for a night, never one to bring home to your mother, well, I would never bring anyone home to my mother." He laughed then paused. "You know, I'm not so sure I can go through all of the details. I will tell you that I was in love with your mother. So very in love; your father knew it and basically chose me to be your mother's boyfriend. I was thrilled, naturally because everything Darien said was law in Serena's eyes. Your mother and I dated and your father began dating my friend Raye. Then the problems started. As Raye and I got closer to your parents, they almost seemed to shut down. Your mother loved me, I know that she did, but she loved him more. The closer we became to one another the more attention she demanded from Darien. It was the strangest damn thing I've ever seen." He shook his head and stopped.

"I don't want to hear anymore. I don't need to." Rini shook her head. "The theory you told me about my Dad makes perfect sense to me. I think you're right about that." Seiya looked at the young woman in front of him with shock. After all the years of fighting to expose Dairne's game it was his daughter that finally saw it. "I don't agree with what he's done, but that doesn't make my parent's love for one another any less valid."

"I agree. I just wish things would have been different. I don't think I would have hurt so many people if he'd just left her alone. If he had stayed with Raye and out of my business my best friend wouldn't be dead, Jadeite wouldn't be dead, my daughter would still be alive…" He then paused. "You wouldn't be though."

"Who's Jadeite?" Rini knitted her brow.

"He was the man who captured your mother's heart after Darien banished me from their lives. The actor that co stared with your mother in her blockbuster film." Seiya smiled as Rini's eyes grew wide. "Please tell me you've seen the movie your mother was in."

"No. I thought that… wait, my mother was an actress?" Rini jumped up and balled her fists. "I can't believe this! My mom's famous and she never told me!"

"We'll have to rent it so you can see her then. She was miserable then but at the same time happy. She was about your age when she made that film." Seiya smiled as he remembered the movie. "I liked the movie but hated seeing her in it." He then laughed and fell back into the couch cushions. "If I hadn't killed him, Jadeite would have been the man to marry her. In a way, I was doing him a favor. He died loving her, unaware that she would leave him for Darien. I would have broken his heart."

"You killed him?" Rini frowned as Seiya nodded. "I'm glad you see the error of your ways Seiya."

"Me too. Trust me." He gazed at the woman who was practically a copy of his ex-wife and smiled. If Serena had been like Rini, if Darien hadn't been in the picture, he could have led a very peaceful life.

"How about we go and get that movie and have dinner together? I have nothing else to do." Rini offered and stood up, her smile invited him to accept despite the warning in his mind. "Well?"

"I would like that very much." He nodded and stood as she turned to retrieve her coat and purse. _I think I'm falling in love with you._ He mentally recited then closed his eyes. "I don't need this."

* * *

Helios stepped into his house and listened for any indication of where his wife was. He'd gotten on a plane as soon as he was able and now that he was home all he wanted was to see her. "Rini?" He called out as he carried his bag into the living room where she was lounging on the couch asleep. With a smile he walked to her and knelt next to her sleeping form.

Reaching for her he lightly touched his hand to her cheek and traced a small circle with his fingers. "Wake up honey." He smiled as her eyes fluttered open. "Have you slept much since I've been gone?"

"Yes." She nodded and sat up. "How was your trip?" Rini asked and stretched her arms out. "Good I suppose." Her tone seemed so flat he frowned.

"Are you okay? You seem, I don't know, distant maybe?" He asked as she stood up. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, I'm not." She stated simply and walked towards the kitchen. She wouldn't admit it but she wasn't all that happy that Helios was home. Then it dawned on her. She would rather spend the day with Seiya! The revelation stopped her in her tracks. How long had her husband been gone? "Are you hungry darling?" She turned to look at him and found him standing, his eyes scanning the living room. "Helios?"

He then focused on her with a blank face. "You've moved the furniture a little." He sated and looked back at the objects in question.

"I've been exercising a lot in there. I didn't move anything around too much, do you not like it?" She asked and held her breath.

"It's fine. This is your house too. You spend more time in it than I do." He then seemed to dismiss the subject and walked to her. "If you're hungry I'll take you would to lunch or something. I'd be happy to."

"I'd rather just stay here. I've been going out with friends." For some reason her heart was racing. Why did it seem like she was deceiving him? Seiya was her friend after all. _Is he?_ She asked herself and turned to the fridge. "Besides, you just got home. Don't you want to relax for a bit?"

Helios watched her as she moved. She seemed to be acting strange. "I think I've left you alone for far too long." He grinned and moved to her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back to him and kissed her neck lightly. "I'm not hungry for food." He added and squeezed her a little. Rini stopped what she was doing and inhaled a deep breath. "I love you." He whispered to her breathily and moved one hand to the side of her face, turning it so he could kiss her lips.

Rini turned to him to continue the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had missed him and at the same time, she hadn't missed him enough. As his hands moved over her, settling on her bottom she broke the kiss. "I, I'm not sure I can…" She whispered and was silenced by his lips once more.

She felt herself waiver a bit and flashed on the man who'd attacked her. "Helios. I'm not ready for this yet." She moved away from him and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I just, I need a little more time before I can do that again."

"I'm not going to hurt you Rini." He almost pleaded, he sighed as he realized how much he wanted her. "I'm your husband."

"I just can't." She shook her head and stepped away from him as he reached for her hand. "Knowing what he did to me… Helios I mean it. No." She warned as he migrated closer to her. He nodded and took her hands in his and smiled.

"I'm okay. I just want you to be happy." He pulled her into a hug and frowned. "What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?" Rini smiled and rest her head on his chest.

"Just be here." She sighed and hugged him closely. She felt bad and a the same time, she didn't. She needed someone to talk to about what she was feeling. Maybe her mother could help her. "I think I'll call my mother." She smiled and moved away from him. Maybe she can help me. She was attacked and raped once."

"More than once." He nodded and leaned against the counter feeling guilty. Of course Rini wasn't ready for physical intimacy, she had gone through something traumatic. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard just now. I didn't mean to."

Rini simply nodded and went into her room to call her mother in private. The phone rang and rang until her father answered sounding a little winded. "Hello?"

"Um… can I walk to Momma?" She asked and waited for her father to respond.

"Your mother's a little... preoccupied at the moment..." He ground out which made Rini frown then blush.

"I'm sorry for calling!" She squeaked. "Bye!" With that she hung up and tried to push the image of her parents going at it, out of her mind. "Ugh!" She cried out then sighed. "Some help she is." She then paused and held her breath. Seiya might be able to help her.

Glancing at the door she went through her contacts and pressed his number. Holding her breath she waited for an answer. "To what do I owe the pleasure milady?" Seiya answered cheerfully, his tone brightening her mood a little.

"I just need to talk to someone. Helios is home and I know he wants me physically but I just can't seem to…" She hesitated.

"No need to say anything more. I understand. Serena, you need to realize that what happened to you will never happen again. What happened was very emotional, and unsettling. Until you can accept what happened and understand that you won't allow that again, you won't be able to be intimate with your husband. You've shut yourself off emotionally." His words soothed her. Seiya understood her, he'd been through something somewhat similar. "You won't feel comfortable with him again until you stop closing yourself off… that is, if you are still in love with him. You are aren't you? You're not blaming him for what happened?"

Rini gasp as the thought crossed her mind. "I think… I might be. He wasn't here, he left me here…" She shook. "He didn't even know something was wrong. How can my husband not feel when something is wrong? Isn't there some type of intuition he should have or something?"

Seiya was quiet on the other side of the phone and simply bit his lip. She had a point. Then again, Helios was never one to be in touch with his emotional side. He'd shut them off when he needed them most. "I'm not going to speculate."

Rini pursed her lips together and glared at the door. "He didn't even get mad. You were the one who got the guy." She growled. "That must be it. I'm punishing him for his indifference. Thank you for your help, bye." She then hung up and stood. _I'm not going to give him an inch until he shows some sort of emotion towards what happened._ Rini smiled and walked out of her room. "Honey! We need to talk!"


	7. Heart Pains

Okay, firstly, this update has taken forever because I've been unmotivated due to the lack of apparent interest in this story. Second, as I write I find yself more inclined to write about Rini and her life rather than Serena and Darien. They're in here, true, but this story is more closely focused on Rini. I may change the search criteria for this reason. Third, so, you all know that I've been setting this story up for this chapter. Oh yes, it's disturbing, it will even challenge the vary nature of your thoughts up until now. The only question you need to ask yourself is, what do I have planned next… hmmm? Well, **REVIEW** and hopefully I'll get typing faster this time.

Oh, and fair warning, I'm thinking of starting a new story soon. So yeah.

* * *

Heart Pains

"Let me just understand this… you're upset, because I'm not upset, about what happened?" Helios asked with a perplexed tone. "Rini, what do you want me to do? Peruru already got the guy, you're safe. I don't understand what I'm supposed to be angry about."

Rini stared at her husband with disbelief. He didn'tknow? What type of man just accepts the fact that his wife was raped and almost killed? "I was raped! You're supposed to be furious!" She shouted and tried to calm herself.

"There's no point in being angry now. I was scared at first. Then I came home to learn that everything was taken care of." He then shrugged. "This conversation is completely unfounded."

Rini stood in front of him and felt defeat hit her. How could she argue with that logic? Then again, did his reasoning negate her feelings on the subject? It was a difficult thing to measure.

"Are we done arguing now darling?" Helios asked with a soft tone. He understood her dilemma and didn't agree with her. There was no reason for her to be so upset when everything had been taken care of. "Rini, I don't want you to think that I don't care. I do care, and I love you dearly. Please don't think that because I don't show my emotions, I don't have them." His soft tone calmed her, making her sigh and wrap her arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not dealing very well with this. I wish it hadn't happened." She closed her eyes and nuzzled his chest. "When are you leaving next?"

"In a week. I'm all yours until then okay? I've made my people promise to not bug us." He smiled and pet her hair gently. He knew she was upset, who wouldn't be? "Let me take you out. Please. I want to." He added.

"Fine, if you insist." She nodded and turned from him to dress for an evening out.

* * *

"Good God I love you." Serena gasp and held onto her husband. "After all these years you still make my skin tingle." She smiled and kissed his lips chastely. "Tell me you're staying for a long time."

Darien sighed and squeezed her tightly. "I want to. I don't want to have to go with Helios but he needs me." Darien closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I just want to stay home."

"Then stay home. He's a grown man Dare, you can't hold his hand forever. If he can't do the job on his own then perhaps he shouldn't have it." Serena's words hung in the air for a few moments allowing the pair to soak up the insight. "I can't help but think that he's losing Rini. He's always gone, I mean, they're newlyweds." Darien nodded and nodded.

"I think so too. He's too caught up with this. He' policing the entire agency, waiting to find something crooked. He's obsessed." He then sat up and took a deep breath. "Let's not talk about this now. I just want to be here with you, happy."

* * *

A week went by and Helios left for his next business trip leaving Rini alone. She missed him and at the same time, she felt relieved that he was gone. She happily went about her daily routine then sat down in the living room and sighed. She was lonely, lonely and tired of the status quo. She wanted something different out of life, that was certain.

Picking up her cell phone she dialed Seiya's number and waited patiently for him to answer. "Hello Serena. I take it Helios has left again?" His voice held a bit of amusement as he asked the question he clearly knew the answer to.

"Yes, I was hoping we could continue our lessons." She stated calmly and stared at the front door. She still felt uneasy about talking with him. As if to do so was a crime.

"Of course! I figured we might step it up a bit today. Teach you something really handy. You know how to fight someone who's unarmed but I think it would be beneficial for you to learn how to use some weapons and how to disarm someone. What do you think?"

"Sounds good." She smiled and happily stood up. "Are you coming over or should I meet you somewhere?"

"Meet me at my place. I have a training ground of sorts. Of course, you have to keep it a seceret. Not everyone can know about my lair." He chuckled. "The address is 15903 Hillview Drive."

"Hillview drive? Where is that?" She knit her brow as she quickly went to the kitchen to retrieve something to write.

"It's on the outskirts of town. I built this house for your father and his wife Raye when they got married. It's private and no one will disturb us here." Seiya reassured her then quieted. "I'll see you in a bit then. It should take you approximately forty five minutes with traffic and all so I'll expect you then. Bye." He then hung up the phone leaving her with silence.

As Rini gathered her keys, purse, and jacket she wondered if this was a good idea. She trusted him, but at what point should she be weary of him? He'd done terrible things to her mother and father and for some reason she simply wasn't sure if being in his house, secluded from people, with weapons… it seemed sketchy to say the least.

"What do you have to lose?" She asked out loud and shrugged. At this point, nothing.

Getting into her pink Mazda she turned the key over and backed out of her driveway while punching in the address into her GPS. The route quickly popped up. It was indeed on the outskirts of town.

Following the directions she arrived at the house at the precise time Seiya had predicted. It was uncanny just how accurate he could be. Turning the car off she unbuckled her seatbelt and placed her hand on the door handle only to jump as the door was opened for her. "Welcome to my home." Seiya greeted and offered her his hand. "I currently have two boarders residing here with me. Please don't mind them, they're an old couple who have quite opposite personalities."

"How opposite?" Rini smiled as Seiya laughed lightly.

"You'll see. Come in." He ushered her to the door and opened it to release an explicative narrative.

"God damn it you rat bastard! Can't you listen to me for one fucking minute! I said to click that button! You're doing that on purpose you dick!" Rini looked at Seiya wide eyed as the stream of profanity spewed out from the other room.

"Yaten! Cool the jets we have a visitor!" Seiya yelled into the house as it became silent. Rini couldn't help but wonder who was cursing so much and when a white haired man rounded the corner she smiled at him. "Yaten, this is Serena, Darien and Serena's daughter."

Yaten nodded, his eyes wide as he looked at the young woman then to Seiya. "Nice to meet you. You won't remember me but I met you when you were little." He stepped forward and took her hand in his. "You are just as lovely as your mother." His green eyes bore into hers, warning her of something she was sure.

"She's not her mother." Seiya assured them both and with a friendly wave, motioned for him to follow him. Rini excused herself and followed, her reservations about coming to Seiya's home resurfacing. "Stop that." Seiya suddenly warned with sincerity as he opened the door to his office and ushered her in.

"Stop what?" Rini looked at him with a furrowed brow. "What am I doing?"

Seiya simply smiled and shut his office door behind him. Shaking his head slightly he fixed his icy eyes on hers. "You're taking inventory of yourself. You may look like your mother but you are nothing like her. Take it from someone who was married to her for sixteen years." He stepped towards her and took her hands in his gently. "So stop thinking that everyone thinks you're her."

Rini felt tears begin to collect in her eyes as she heard his kind words. No one had ever seemed to realize the burden she suffered. She was the daughter of Serena and Darien Shields, the wife of Helios Pegasus, the Sister of Derrick Shields. She came from a family of well-respected people, beautiful people. Everyone saw her as her mother, everyone.

"Come now, none of that." Seiya cooed and pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry, it doesn't compliment you a bit."

"Everyone sees her when they look at me." She sobbed into the crook of his neck. "No one understands, I don't want to live in her shadow anymore. I hate the fact that I look like her." She suddenly snapped and backed away from the dark haired man. "I always separated myself from her, then Helios proposed and I just, I thought that… that… I had to let my natural looks come back. As if marrying him was the end of my pretend world and I had to face the facts. I am just like her."

"You are not." Seiya affirmed and frowned. "How did you separate yourself from her? Maybe that would make you feel better?"

I used to die my hair pink and wear reddish contacts." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I miss it."

"Then do it again. When I was older, after your mother broke it off with me, I cut all of my hair off, I buffed up, I even had extensive surgery to change my look." Seiya smiled. "I had never been happier. For once, women looked at me, desired me." He closed his eyes. "Hey, why don't we both do it? Together, to support one another?"

"Really? You want to cut your hair off?" She looked at his long black ponytail then grinned. "You know what? That sounds great! Let's do it!" She then hesitated. "Can I cut your hair?" She ventured.

"Normally I don't trust people around me with sharp objects but you. I trust you." He smiled and walked to his desk and pulled out a large pair of scissors. "Here. Knock yourself out."

Rini took the items in her hand and took hold of his pony tail. Grasping it in her hands she slid his hair tie to his shoulder length and took the scissors to just above that and cut. Bit by bit, the scissors cut through and when it was done she stood with his hair in her hand and stared at him wide eyed. Surprisingly, his hair was wavy, and made him look like some sort of romance novel character. "Well?" Seiya shook his head from side to side and tussled his hair with his hands. "Better?"

"Much much better." She nodded and lifted the scissors again. "A little shaping maybe."

"Okay, but after this we plop a gun in your hands and see how you handle it. Deal?" He smiled and watched her carefully.

"Deal, now be quiet and hold still." She laughed and began to trim his hair.

* * *

Helios pressed the end call button on his phone and frowned. She wasn't home yet again. He'd called every day for the past three days and not heard anything from her. Clearly she was fine or Darien would know something, then again, it was the lack of knowledge that was bothering him. "Darien, do you think… I've been neglecting Rini?" He stared at his phone, afraid to look at into his father-in-law's eyes.

"Yes." Darien nodded blankly. "You leave her alone so often, especially now… she can't be alone." Helios looked at Darien sharply. "She's keeping to herself more. Serena told me that Rini hardly calls now. She's always running around, too busy to bother to come over. Peruru thinks it's some sort of mission. Like Rini's working to rediscover herself. After the attack, it's plausible."

"I'm afraid Darien. I don't want to lose her and I feel like I am. Like she's slowly drifting from me and I can't stop her from floating away." Helios sighed and looked at the floor.

"You can. The question is, will you?" Darien asked calmly and grew silent as Greg walked into the room with a large file.

"Here you are gentlemen, the case files you requested. Full reports on operations." He smiled and set the files on the table the two men sat at. "Anything else?" He seemed eager to do anything for them and Darien was beginning to grow tired of him. "I know that look. Sorry sir, I'll go now."

* * *

Seiya laughed as Rini pulled the car into her driveway and shut it off. They had spent the last week together, training, getting makeovers, shopping, the works. How her mother ever took Seiya for granted was beyond her. "This has been fun!" Rini smiled and stepped out of the car, her newly pink dyed hair shining in the sunlight. "I can't remember having this much fun." She invited him inside and sat on the couch with an exhausted sigh. "I also can't remember being so worn out." She laughed. "You know how to get someone into top physical shape don't you?" She smiled at the man trapped in a teenage body. Over the past week he'd buffed up a bit, not too much but enough to notice.

"Yeah, and that's just boot camp of sorts." He laughed and sat next to her. As if automatically she rested her head on his shoulder making his breath hitch. "I should go."

"Why? I'm sorry." She suddenly moved away from him. "I'm getting too comfortable around you I suppose. Sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine I just…" He paused and looked into her eyes. "I don't think we should spend so much time together." He suddenly said and stood.

"What? Why? I thought we were good friends." She protested. "I enjoy your company… who cares what everyone else thinks. Screw them. They don't know who you are. Only who you were." She offered.

"It's not that. Serena, I think I'm in love with you and this." He motioned between them. "Is not what you want." The two stared at one another for a long time until Seiya looked away. "I did what I came here to do. You're safe now, you can defend yourself, you have your own identity now. You don't need me."

"I may not need you." She stood and looked at him sternly. "But I know that I want you."

Seiya looked at her with disbelief. When did she develop such feelings for him? More importantly, was she really saying what he thought he was saying? "What?"

"I think I love you too Seiya. It's hard to admit, scary even because of your history but… I can't deny it." She blushed and looked down. "You're everything I've ever wanted."

"Serena, you're married." He stated coldly, every fiber in his body willing the old him to come back and deny her. "You love him. Don't fool yourself into loving me."

"I'm not. I love him too, I just, love you more. He's left me alone, when I needed him most he left me, but not you." She stepped closer to Seiya and pressed a hand to his cheek. "Seiya, don't close yourself off from me because you think it's wrong. No one has to know."

"I know." He stated sharply and felt his resolve waiver. He had to deny her, he had to do the right thing and walk out of her life.

"I feel safe with you… but if you have to leave, if you have to run away. Just, stay with me tonight. That's all I ask, one night. Then I'll say goodbye forever." She pleaded and grasp his hand in hers. "Please Seiya. I've only ever been with Helios and if nothing more, then, as a friend, show me what I'm missing."

Damn her and her arguments! She was just as manipulative as her parents combined. Figured. Seyia smiled to himself and looked into her eyes. "You don't understand what you're asking for." He began to walk out of the house. "Bye Serena."

"Stop!" She screamed and balled her fists. "Damn it Seiya! Be a man and screw me like you mean it!" She grew quiet as he pivoted on his heels and faced her. His icy eyes fixed on her in a way that made her stomach twist tantalizingly.

"If that's the way you want it young lady, that's the way it's going to be then." He marched to her and roughly pulled her to him, his lips colliding with hers. "I'm warning you though, what you're about to experience is most likely illegal in at least four states."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Truth and Foreboding

Hey! Long time huh? Well, I think you'll like this one. Hoping you do. :D Let me know with a **REVIEW!**

* * *

Truth and Foreboding

Seiya sat up being careful not to disturb the sleeping woman next to him. _You shouldn't have let this happen._ He cursed himself and slipped out of the bed. She belonged to someone else and yet… he didn't feel guilty. The young woman next to him was far from innocent, that much he knew. Like her mother, she hid the wicked side of her away. _That's what she is, a Wicked little Lady._ He smiled and walked to the bathroom to shower.

Now that he'd crossed the forbidden line of sleeping with his ex-wife's daughter he wondered what was next. She was married and their histories weren't exactly compatible in any sense. Then again, why not? Why couldn't he be with her? She was clearly unhappy with Helios and it wasn't like he had to have her all to himself. For once, he considered just being the other man. It seemed a fairly nice arrangement. If they kept it a secret like she'd suggested…

"No." He firmly asserted as he stared into the mirror. "This just, can't happen."

"It already has." Rini's voice pulled him from him thoughts. She stood in the doorway, her hair the only thing hiding her voluptuous body. "Why are you so hesitant? You said you loved me, you're obviously attracted to me, and let's face it; we're overly amazing together." She winked at him, her midnight blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"He will notice you know? Helios will know you're being unfaithful to him." Seiya pointed out and stepped to the shower and turned it on. "You'll ruin your marriage." He added while glancing over his shoulder.

"He's the one who's ruining it. I'm going to see whether he and I can be worked out but I… I know that you and I are perfect together." She smiled at him and moved towards him in order to wrap her arms around him. "You deserve to be happy, don't deny yourself that."

Seiya was silent, feeling her arms around him, hearing her words, he knew she was right. "Fine then. Just don't say I never told you so." He shook his head then untangled himself from her and turned to her. "I'm glad I got a second chance." He whispered and held her chin in his hand, pulling her lips to his he reveled in the feeling of being loved. "This has to remain a secret."

"I know." Rini nodded and playfully pushed him into the shower "Now, be a gentleman will you and wash me?" Seiya grinned and nodded. She truly was wicked.

"We're not done talking though." He stated firmly and wet his hair under the showerhead before moving aside for Rini to do the same. "You understand that Helios will most likely be looking for things to be different. He's going to look for simple things, little things. Whenever he's coming home in fact, you have to launder the sheets and make the house smell fresh. If he smells my scent, and he will if you don't clean everything, he will know you're cheating on him and he'll begin to spy on you."

* * *

Greg sat down at his computer and took a deep breath. Tapping on the computer he logged into the system and began to type. He was sick of the way things were now. Things were much better when Seiya was the boss and he wanted that back. Of course, he knew something very few knew. Seiya, wasn't dead.

For some reason though, Seiya hadn't reclaimed his position, for some reason he was silent. "There has to be a way…" Greg pondered aloud then stared at the screen. Getting an idea he smiled and brought up Helios' file. Reading over it carefully he chewed the inside of his cheek and sighed. Seiya could take Helios out without problem. Helios had weaknesses, connections…

Then it hit him. Take out Helios, then Seiya would have to come back! With newfound courage he initiated the Beta Communications Channel and waited for an audience. Soon the screen was filled with people curious of why the channel was open.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I come before you today to take a survey… who is happy with the organization the way it is under Helios' reign?" After quite some discussion it was decided that no one was happy. "I have a proposal then, let's take him down! Seiya is alive and if we ride his path of obstacles he will return. I'm uploading his file. If we begin with his periphery we will not lose. Operation Pegusus elimination a go!"

* * *

Serena stared at her daughter from across the table and felt unease. When Rini had stepped through the door with her old look back it had shocked Serena deeply. Peruru was right, the young woman was trying to rediscover herself.

Clearing her throat she ventured a question. "How is your self-defense class going honey?" The question drew the eyes of everyone else as well.

Rini looked up from her lunch plate with surprise then smiled and patted her lips with her napkin. "It's going well. I'm the top of my class." She then went back to eating, her aloof mannerism caused Serena to look at Peruru who was staring at the pink haired woman with concern.

"What have you learned so far?" Peruru asked casually as he ignored his plate of food and fixed on Rini. Rini in turn, kept her head down but focused her eyes on Peruru briefly before putting her utensils down. She seemed irritated now.

"Is there something you're meaning to ask me?" She looked from one person at the table to another and finally back to Peruru. "Examining my mental state? I'm fine."

"Sure you are. Rini, you went through something traumatic, I understand that you're trying to reinvent yourself now however…"

"I'm NOT reinventing myself!" She snapped angrily and stood. "I've always liked this look and I want to know how to protect myself if this ever happens again!"

"Calm down sweetheart." Serena held up her hands. "Peruru's only trying to help you Rini."

"That's another thing, stop calling me Rini. I'm not a child. My name is Serena." The pink haired woman challenged and crossed her arms.

Seeing this behavior surface in her daughter concerned Serena greatly. "I want to talk to you… in my room. Now." Serena stood up and walked away from the table briskly. Once she reached the library doors she paused and turned around to wait for her daughter to catch up. "Now young lady!"

Rini stalked over to the door and walked through the library and into her mother's room. Once there she waited for Serena to close and lock the doors then finally turn to her. The blonde examined her daughter carefully, stepping so close Rini could feel the heat radiate off of her.

"Stop seeing him now." Serena demanded in a stern tone that surprised her daughter.

"Who?" Rini asked simply.

"Seiya. I know he's been teaching you. I'm glad you're getting a good education however, you need to distance yourself from him and quick. The things he says, his philosophies, are flawed." The blonde held out her palms to plead with her daughter.

"Sounds to me that he's right about everything though. I know the truth. The truth about your life, daddy's life. I know everything. Seiya told me everything you've hidden from me! All of your terrible little secrets and most of his! What you did to Seiya is unforgivable mom!"

"What I did to HIM? Are you hearing yourself? He was lunatic! A numb, paranoid, sociopath who only sought to own me. I know! I was married to him for sixteen dreadful years!" Serena shouted.

"Yes, you married the man you made him into. He's different now. He admits how terrible he was to you but also says it's because of how you and dad treated him!" Rini countered. "He loved you and you never even cared for him."

"Not true. I did care for him at one time. Listen to me though R… Serena. Whoever he is right now will not be the same a year from now. He has mental issues and if he is at all the Seiya I knew… well then, you need to stay away from him. Don't fool yourself into thinking he's your friend." Serena offered her daughter and hoped Rini was hearing her.

"We're good friends mom, and frankly I'm a little old for you to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with." Rini crossed her arms defensively.

Without notice Serena pulled her shirt off revealing many scars on her body. She then lowered her pants and held her arms out to the side and slowly spun around. Rini's eyes raked over her mothers' scars and gasp as she took it all in. "Mom…"

"He did this to me. He was not simply terrible, he was… indescribable. He hurts people sweetie, that's what he does, what he's always done. Maybe not now, it could be next week or next year but he will hurt you if you spend time around him."

"I love him mom." Rini whispered with a fallen head. The words seemed to echo around the room indefinitely. Serena took a few steps back with a look of disgust and betrayal evident on her face. "I truly love him and I know he loves me."

"You've… you've slept with him, haven't you?" Serena backed away from her daughter and felt the world crashing down around her. "But… Helios… your father." Serena seemed to go white all of a sudden. "Get away from him, as far away as possible. This is… unbelievable. What am I going to tell your father?" Serena began to hyperventilate.

"Nothing. Don't tell anyone or I swear to you I will run away with him." Rini stood in place determined to win this argument. "Something has changed between Helios and I. I don't feel… connected with him anymore. Sure I still love him but not like I did. Let's face it mom. I didn't really have a chance to be with anyone else. It was always him."

"I understand that you want options honey but I'm begging you, stay away from Seiya. Please. I know something bad will happen, I just know it." Serena attempted to articulate her point but Rini wasn't listening. "Oh honey, I want to protect you… but I can see you're going to do this anyway."

"I'm glad you understand that… you won't tell anyone… right?" Rini asked cautiously and sighed as her mother nodded. "I know this is difficult for you but believe me, he's a good person now." Rini then left her mother to sit on her bed contemplating what would come next.

* * *

Seiya sighed as he saw Serena's car pull up. He knew this meeting would come soon. He met her at the door and simply stared at her. "I know why you're here."

"Then you know what I'm going to ask." She stated sternly. "I know she's not happy with him but do you really want to be the rebound?"

"Serena." Seiya smirked incredulously. "Don't try and spin this as if you're concerned for my welfare. Despite what you may think, I'm happy. I happen to love your daughter. She's right for me."

Serena seemed to simply stare at him for a moment, taking in his appearance before sighing. "You know, I wish I could do what you've done. To be young again would be… wonderful."

"Who says you can't be? You and Darien both." He smiled broadly. "I can do it you know?" He winked at her. "I could make you both young again. All I ask is that you trust me Serena. Trust me to be the good guy for once."

"I can't trust you… not fully. You've seduced my daughter and I can't help but suspect you're up to something." She sighed while shaking her head.

"I want to show you something sweet face." Seiya offered slightly. "Come here, follow me." He held out his hand for hers and waited. Serena looked at his hand then into those icy eyes. Eyes that haunted her every bad dream. "Yaten and Taiki are here Serena so whatever I do can't be all that bad." He chuckled.

With reluctance she nodded but didn't take his hand. The idea that he'd touched her daughter in ways he used to touch her bothered her more that she thought possible. He then nodded and walked to his office. Once inside they went to the bookcase that she knew led to his underground bunker. As confident as she was in Yaten and Taiki, if Seiya wanted, no one could save her down there.

"Trust me." He reassured her and opened the hidden door to the stairs. "I'll go first if you want." He stepped into the stairwell and to the metal door below. Opening it he beckoned her down and, with all instincts screaming at her to turn back, she descended. Once inside the room she shook with the memory of the day she shot Imit. It was the last time she'd fired a gun, and the only time she'd seen Darien so close to death, well, not including when she thought he was dead.

Leaving the door open Seiya walked to the far side of the room and motioned for her to follow. She did so and found herself standing in front of a glass wall. She could tell there was space beyond it but there were no lights to tell her what was there.

"You know I've always loved you Sweet face. I hope you do know that." Seiya spoke softly and walked to an electronic keypad on the wall. With a smiled he typed in a code and the lights behind the glass illuminated what was beyond. The sight made Serena gasp and look into Seiya's icy eyes with shock.

* * *

Rini rushed around the house readying it for Helios' return. He'd be home any minute and everything had to be perfect. Just as she finished making the bed she heard the door open. Holding her breath she listened as he stepped into the living room. It was silent. Stepping into the hall she saw him standing there, facing towards her, his expression shocked.

"R… Rini? What did you… what were you thinking?" He rushed towards her and looked at her. "Why did you change your appearance?"

"I like this better. It makes me feel like my own person and not just an extension of my mother." She answered confidently. "You used to like it."

"When you were in high school." He mumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't like it now though." He assured her and looked into her eyes. "I'm staying home for a while. I feel like we're drifting apart and I don't like it."

"Helios, don't worry about me. I feel great so don't let me hold you back from doing what you need to do. I don't need you as much as the CIA does." She smiled and walked past him into the living room while ignoring his shocked expression.

"What the hell does that mean?" He stammered, the shock in his voice clearly evident. Rini turned slightly and threw a look over her shoulder at him. She remained silent. "Rini, what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I've regained myself and I'm happy Helios. I needed you after the attack but I don't need you as much now. I've learned a valuable lesson my darling, take care of yourself. Be true to yourself. That's what I'm doing. I like my hair like this, I like these contacts, I like myself like this." She stated confidently. "Why don't you?"

"Rini, this look was fine when you were in high school but you're an adult now. Pink hair isn't exactly mature. It's great that your being true to yourself but honey, I think you've taken it a bit too far." Helios shook his head with a sigh.

Rini felt her blood boil at her husband's words. Who was he to tell her how to look? "I've taken it too far?" She stated incredulously. "Honestly, you're one to judge." She spat, her temper flaring. "I'm not so sure I've taken it far enough!"

Helios recoiled for a moment. What was happening? Why did it seem like he'd lost her? "Okay, let's just. Calm down a moment." He groaned and sat on the couch. "I'm sure I'll get used to this look I was simply surprised. That's all honey. I don't want to fight. I just got home, I'm tired, I just want to relax with you okay?"

"Then relax." She motioned around the room and went into the kitchen. She was tired, she could feel it completely throughout her body. Seiya had been there until she reluctantly forced him to leave at three am. After that she'd stated cleaning the house top to bottom to rid it of all evidence of her affair. Perhaps it would be easier to go to Seiya's instead? She sighed and turned the coffee pot on.

"You look tired." Helios interrupted her thoughts. He was busily looking around and noticed the house had been freshly cleaned. There wasn't a speck of dust and that, bothered him. "What time did you get up?"

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." She responded and looked up at him. "When I couldn't get to sleep I decided to clean the house for you. You're welcome." She stated flatly.

Helios nodded then picked up his bag and walked to the bedroom. Something was off with her. He'd known Rini for too long to not know that. Carefully examining the bedroom he sighed and threw his bag onto the bed. Who was he kidding? Of course something was wrong. He hadn't been home. She'd been viciously attacked. Things were different. He slowly unpacked his bag and carried an armful of clothes to the laundry room then returned to the living room where Rini was looking out the back doors.

"Maybe we should buy a new house?" Helios said nonchalantly and waited for his wife's response. "Get away from here?"

"I want to stay right here." Rini affirmed then turned to him with her coffee mug in her hands. Examining her closely she did look tired.

"You know what? I think we could both use a nap. How about it?" He attempted to smile at her and noticed her tense slightly. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. A nap sounds… nice." She nodded and placed her mug on the kitchen counter. She then walked to the bedroom and stripped down. Putting a sports bra on she slipped under the covers and was soon joined by Helios. He pulled her back against his front and wrapped one arm around her.

Rini couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She used to love lying with Helios like this. Just the two of them, in their bed. Now things were different. His arms didn't feel as safe. His embrace wasn't as warm. She closed her eyes and wondered where Seiya was and what he was doing and if he was thinking of her.

* * *

Serena woke with a sharp pain in the back of her head. She groggily opened her eyes and focused on the straps holding her into a chair. Panicking slightly she looked around and saw Seiya focusing on a computer only a few feet away.

"You made it. Good. I was worried for a moment." He walked over to her and unbuckled her wrists. "How's the headache?" He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Not your worst I'm sure."

Serena opened her mouth to speak only to have Seiya shake his head and press his hand over her mouth. "Don't." He then unbuckled her ankles and gathered her into his arms. "You're going to be temporarily immobile while you're regaining your senses." He was walking back up the stairs with her securely in his arms. "You're heavier than I remember. Or maybe I'm that much weaker."

Stepping out of his office they were met with Taiki and Yaten both. They each had looks of concern. "Something's going on Seiya." Taiki spoke first and eyed the blonde woman in Seiya's arms. "There's someone here to see you."

"Little fucker's being all secretive. Says he'll only speak to you. I told him to shove his clearance bullshit up his fucking ass." Yaten snapped then looked at Serena apologetically. "Sorry. I know I need to practice better language."

"Where is our guest?" Seiya handed his cargo over to Taiki and walked to the living room where a familiar man sat. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Congratulate you on your return." The brunette smiled happily and bowed a little. "I cannot say how excited I am that you're back."

"I'm not back Greg." Seiya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I only did one contract for a friend. That's all."

Greg's face seemed to fall a little as he sat on the couch. "I don't understand sir. You don't have any intentions of returning? We need you."

"You don't need me." Seiya shook his head. "Pegasus is a fine agent and I am sure he is a dedicated director."

"He's ruining everything. The way he's… I don't know. Then he has your enemy following him around all the time. That man watches everything with suspicion." Greg snapped angrily.

"I'm sure he does." Seiya mused thinking about Darien's general demeanor. "I'm sure you're simply having issues adjusting."

"We want you back Seiya." Greg was completely serious. His tone sobered Seiya greatly. The conversation had switched moods and meaning.

"Things are a little complicated Greg. I don't want to come back from the dead fully. I'm content where I am." Seiya cautioned.

"That answer is unacceptable." Greg almost growled his discontent.

"I'm sure if you take up your concerns with Pegasus you will find that he is receptive to feedback." Seiya stood signaling that the meeting was over.

"Perhaps. I'll admit. I'm going to change your mind Seiya. We need you and let's face it. This is what you're good at." Greg then walked to the front door of the house and left. Seiya felt his instincts acting up. This wasn't good.


	9. Therapy and Self Defense

Wooo! Almost 6K words for this one. Oooooo, getting into it now. We're going to see some interesting bit coming up here soon. **REVIEW!**

* * *

Therapy and Self Defense

Seiya stood in the living room looking out the front window as Greg retreated to his car. He couldn't help but feel a little threatened by what Greg had said. Every agent feared those words because it meant danger was coming.

Turning to Yaten who'd stepped into the room he sighed and shook his head. "We're going into lockdown."

"What do you want to do with Serena? Should we send her home? I don't think she's well enough to travel yet." Yaten seemed to pale a little at his own words.

"We keep her here until she's ready to leave. I know she's not going to like this but we have to. I don't want her leaving without an escort either so she'll stay until one of us can safely take her home." Seiya shook his head and looked up the stairs. Serena wouldn't like this at all.

* * *

Darien sighed as he stepped into the house and proceeded into the living room. He expected to see his wife sitting on the couch but when she wasn't he frowned. "Serena?" He called out to her lovingly.

Silence.

"Serena, are you here?" He walked through the house looking for his love and paused when he didn't find her. She hadn't left a note and that was highly suspicious. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he pushed the speed dial to her cell phone. Rather than ringing it went straight to voicemail. Not good. That meant that she'd shut her phone off when she was out. That never happened.

Ending the call he dialed Derricks number, perhaps she was at one of the children's homes and her phone had died. "Hey Dad. What can I do for you?" Derrick seemed to smile into the phone.

"I was hoping your mother would be there." Darien breathed and stared into the fireplace. The silence that met him worried him a bit.

"No. I haven't seen her in a few days… is she missing? If so I know where I'd check. I told you this was such a terrible idea but no one ever listens to me!" Derrick was growing irate by the moment.

"I'll call your sister and see if she's there. I'm not jumping to conclusions Derrick. There's no sign of a struggle here so there's no reason to think anything bad has happened." Darien growled then hung up the phone. Dialing Rini's number he got voicemail.

Determined to find his wife he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door. Derrick was right. There was one place he could look. Getting into his faithful black Mercedes he took a deep breath and turned the key bringing the engine to life.

A short drive and he sat in front of the house Seiya had built. The house seemed like a prison of sorts. As soon as he pulled into the driveway he saw Seiya emerge from the house with a gun in hand. Stepping out of the car Darien stared at Seiya who smiled at him.

"Hey Darien. Good thing you're here. You must be looking for Serena. She's upstairs." Seiya's voice was friendly and seemingly happy. That of course didn't change the anger that welled within Darien at knowing his wife was within the house.

"Why is she here?" Darien growled and looked at her car sitting in the driveway.

"She wanted to have a little chat with me. Why else?" Seiya then looked towards the street momentarily deep in thought before turning his attention back on his guest. "Please, come in."

"Why are you holding a gun?" Darien hesitantly eyed the weapon and put his hand on his own. Seiya looked at the gun in his hand and smiled a bit while shaking his head. Holstering it he motioned for Darien to follow.

Darien slowly approached the house and stepped in. Few things had changed in the many years since he'd lived there except the grand piano was gone. "Where is Serena?" He asked cautiously and looked around. Yaten and Taiki were putting a puzzle together on the coffee table and looked up at him hesitantly.

"She's resting, I think she's a little tired. Must not be sleeping well. I don't' blame her really, I'm sure the reality of my being alive takes its toll on her." Seiya paused then looked up the stairs. "It's difficult to see how much she's aged."

"Well, we don't all get a repeat like you do." Darien snapped and began to walk up the stairs. He didn't care that she'd aged. Everyone aged.

"Do you want a repeat Darien? I could make that happen. Serena seemed very receptive to the idea." Seiya grinned as Darien turned with an accusing glare. "I think you ought to consider it. You'd get to repeat your life. Start over."

Darien rushed up the stairs and into the master bedroom where Serena was peacefully asleep. She looked perfectly fine. He felt a breath leave him at seeing her safe. "Serena. Wake up." At the sound of his voice her eyes shot open and her head turned towards him. There was something empty about her eyes.

"Darien. Leave her be for now. She needs rest." Seiya interrupted him making Darien turn almost violently.

"What did you do to her?" Darien growled. "I knew you'd cause trouble. Are you simply incapable of being a decent person?"

"Let's not argue in front of her." Seiya motioned for Darien to leave the room. "Come now, seriously Darien." Darien reluctantly agreed and walked down stairs. "For your information, I haven't done anything to her that she didn't want done. Nothing sinister is happening here Darien. I'm not trying to hurt her. I'm not trying to hurt you either."

"Well, forgive me for not believing you. There's something wrong with my wife. Don't you think I can see that?" Darien raised his voice drawing Yaten and Taiki's stares.

"She's rebooting. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. She wanted me to preserve her memory in a digital format so it was a little taxing on her. She's a little older than I was but I remember being incapacitated anywhere from two to ten hours after my uploads."

"Why would she want you to do that?" Darien narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Like I said, she wants a repeat and provided you do too… well. I'm ready if you do." Seiya shrugged.

"What the hell does that mean you're ready?" Darien snapped angrily.

"It means that I have two eighteen year old bodies downstairs without brains. Taiki went ahead and made them . He put an aging agent in them so they would age a little faster than me but we removed it when they reached seventeen. I have to say, the maintenance of your physique has taken quite a bit of work Darien." Seiya simply grinned.

"Why… why would you do this?" Darien blinked and stepped back.

"I pretty well ruined both of your lives and so, I want to give them back. Is that so hard to believe?" Seiya shook his head then sighed. "Besides, I'm hoping to be a part of your lives."

Darien remained silent as he contemplated Seiya's words. He then looked up the stairs and sighed. "Okay, fine. You can go ahead and digitize me too. Then Serena and I will talk about this later."

"Good. I'll have Taiki take you downstairs. I'm sort of in lockdown mode because an agent came by asking me to return. He seems rather relentless and so I'm a little worried about attacks. That being said, it's good that you're here. That way I can keep you safe." Seiya smiled at his old enemy warmly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know we've had our battles but I've always remembered how kind you were in the beginning. Other than Raye, you were my first friend. You do know that don't you?"

"You have a funny way of treating friends." Darien chuckled and looked towards Taiki who stood and motioned towards the office. "I guess you're not so bad after all Say; and by the way, the hair looks good but it's a little romantic novelish don't you think?"

* * *

Helios groggily opened his eyes and smiled as he felt Rini's frame peacefully sleeping in his arms. It was good to be home. Good to be with her.

Slipping stealthily out of bed he left the room and sat in the living room. Turning on the TV he flipped through the channels and sighed when he found nothing of interest. Turing it off again he focused on what was happening with Rini. Since he'd been gone she'd completely changed and it worried him. She had changed her look back to her high school style and she seemed, colder.

She was definitely cold towards him. He then flashed on what Serena and Darien had both said to him. They had both said he was losing her. Maybe he already had. Maybe she didn't love him anymore. It would explain her distance, it would also explain the fact that she didn't want to be physically intimate with him as well. Then a thought dawned on him. Could she be cheating on him?

No, not this soon after the attack. She'd said she wasn't ready for that. Then again that could simply be an excuse. His mind worked overtime as he imagined the man she'd leave him for. He'd be handsome, young, active, and have a normal job. He'd be able to stay with her every night and would want a family.

As he thought of this man he kept reminding himself of one thing. Rini wouldn't do that. It wasn't her style. She'd tell him she was leaving, she wouldn't sneak around. There was no reason to. Still, he couldn't shake the idea.

Then there was the fact that she'd cleaned the house very thoroughly before he got home. Why would she do that unless she had something to hide? He could tell when he'd gotten into their bed that she'd just washed the sheets.

As he sat brooding he failed to notice Rini enter the room. She was staring at him as he was lost in his mind. "Penny for your thoughts?" She ventured a question and remained silent as he looked at her.

"No. It's nothing. Just thinking. That's all." He shrugged off the feelings he was having and smiled at her. "It's getting close to dinner. What should we have?"

"I'm in the mood for pizza. How about that?" She walked to him and sat next to him on the couch. "We can stay in, eat pizza, watch a movie. You know, like we used to?" She wrapped her hand around his despite her mental protests.

"I don't know." He hesitated and looked into her eyes. "If you want to I suppose." He sighed and leaned back in the couch.

"How about you order the pizza and I'll flip through the movie queue to see what looks good." Rini bubbled playfully and grabbed the remote. She knew she was overdoing it but she wanted him to get sick of her and leave. She wanted Seiya back.

Helios eyed her then stood to retrieve the phone. He wasn't sure what was happening but he was going to ask Peruru to come over in the morning and analyze Rini. Something was off with her.

Ordering the pizza he then called Peruru and asked him to come over in the morning. His brother readily agreed which worried him a bit. Peruru was also worried. Returning to the couch he found Rini flipping through the movies quickly.

"What do you want to watch S…" She then stopped herself and continued. "Something romantic, action packed, what?" She recovered and hoped Helios hadn't noticed her pause.

Too bad he'd noticed. "What were you going to call me?" He fixed on her sharply. His mind reeled as he thought of all sorts of names. Sam, Seth, Scott, Sid. There were so many men's names that started with S.

"I was going to call you sweetie but I know how you hate my pet names for you." She shrugged easily and without suspicion. "What else would I call you?"

"I have no idea. That's why I asked." The two sat there looking at one another before Rini put the remote down and faced him fully.

"Something the matter? You're acting peculiar." She asked in a monotone voice. She knew he was beginning to get suspicious and if Seiya was right then Helios would start to snoop. She didn't want him snooping.

"You're the one acting peculiar! Hell Rini, you're being cold to me, you didn't want to spend time with me earlier, and I just don't like it." He shouted suddenly. His temper finally emerging from within him. "Look, I'm sorry I'm not here all the time, I'm sorry that you were hurt, I'm just sorry okay?" He snapped and glared at her. "What do you want from me Rini because it's something but I sure as hell don't know what it is!"

Rini froze in her seat. She'd never seen him express so many emotions. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? Then she thought about it and closed her eyes. She needed to distract him. "I want… I want you back. You've been gone for so long Helios, not just physically, but emotionally. I feel like sometimes, you don't love me." She hung her head slightly and forced herself to cry a little. She had to make this seem real.

"I'm sorry." He immediately softened and slipped onto the floor in front of her. Moving his body in front of hers he brought her face up with one of his fingers. "I didn't realize…" He paused and looked into her hurt eyes. Without another word he closed the space between their lips and leaned into her. He'd missed her greatly and it was clear she'd missed him as well. How could he ever doubt her?

* * *

Seiya walked upstairs to where Serena was and looked at her carefully. She blinked and sat up, her eyes clear. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Good. Seiya, we really need to talk about Rini though." She sighed and shook her head. "What do you think you're doing anyway? She's married. I know she seems unhappy right now but she married that man for a reason."

"Sweetface, please, don't take this the wrong way but she didn't really have a choice. Much like you didn't have a choice to not love Darien. You were conditioned to do so. She was conditioned to love Helios but you know what? She and I have this bond. It's so strong, and so beautiful Serena. I wish you could see it." Seiya happily smiled as he spoke. "I love her. I know it's wrong, very wrong. But I do love her Sweetface, and she loves me. Despite the past you and I have shared you know that I loved you purely in the beginning. Sure, everything warped and got out of hand because I was so damn jealous of Darien. But I'm not jealous of Helios. He's lost her, even before the rape he'd lost her." Serena stared at her ex-husband dumbly. How could she argue with that? "I still love you Serena. But you don't love me. I know that and accept that now. I just wish things could have been different. If Darien wasn't so sick, you would have been happy with me."

"Seiya, I don't know. You were…" He placed a finger on her lips and shook his head. They both know what was going to be said and recognized that it didn't need to be said. The past was behind them.

"Darien's downstairs. He's considering my offer." Seiya smiled brightly as Serena did. He'd made her happy with that comment. "He'll be wanting to talk to you after he regains himself I'm sure."

"One last word?" She asked. "I think I'm okay with you and Rini. Know this though, if you hurt another one of my children I will get you." She spoke seriously but it brought smiles to both their lips. "Darien doesn't know by the way."

"I gathered that when he didn't try and murder me." Seiya laughed then quieted suddenly. "Wait." He suddenly stood, his face pale. "I think Serena's in trouble." He looked at his ex-wife with alarm. "There was an agent who came here as I brought you up from your upload. He said he wanted me back. He said he'd change my mind. He's going after Helios not me."

"What? What are you talking about?" Serena stared at him in alarm. "Why would an agent go after Helios?"

"They don't like him. Regardless. In order to take an agent out they start on peripheries. Like when Diamond came and took you. It's because you were close to me. Who's close to Helios?" Seiya stared at Serena with worry in his eyes.

"I'll call her." Serena grabbed her cell phone and turned it on. Waiting for the phone to boot she stared at Seiya who'd begun to pace. Dialing Rini's home number she waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Rini answered the phone. "Mom?"

"You're not safe." Serena said immediately. "Honey, you can't be there."

"I'm sort of busy right now mom." Serena glanced at Seiya briefly as she caught Rini's meaning.

"Okay, fine. Well, honey, listen to me. You may not be safe there okay? Call me in a while." With that Serena hung up and looked at Seiya hesitantly. He'd stopped and was looking at her with trepidation. "Helios became suspicious I think. She had to distract him."

"Is there some type of unwritten rule that women immediately have sex with men to distract them?" He stated calmly with an eyebrow quirked.

"No, more of a happy accident." Serena laughed and turned sympathetic eyes on Seiya. "Sorry. But she is married to him."

"I know. It always bothered me that you cheated on me, but it hurts to know that she's with him right now." Seiya sighed. "On the other hand, she answered the phone." He smirked making Serena laugh. "I think we both know she wouldn't have answered the phone if I were there instead of him."

"That's not fair. I answer the phone occasionally." She pouted a little.

"Then Darien's not all he's cracked up to be huh?" Seiya laughed as Serena threw a pillow at him. "Well, it only makes sense. Either that or your both old enough that it's no fun anymore." He grinned.

"We're just fine thank you!" Serena snapped with a smile. She liked this Seiya, he was someone who had the wisdom that came with being abused but not the personality he'd once had. He'd reverted back to a playful teen.

"Yes, well, you're both a little aged. I'll give you that." Seiya shrugged then sighed heavily. "I don't think she loves him like she used to Sweetface."

"That's not your fault though. I think it's been long overdue. I always supported the relationship because she was happy and in love. Now… things are different. I have one question though. If Darien and I become young again, will you leave us alone?" Serena looked into her ex-husband's eyes and saw a softness to them.

"A few months ago I would have said no. Of course, like you said, things have changed. I still love you Sweetface but you love Dare. Serena and I may have a future, not you and I so, yes. I would leave you both alone."

* * *

Rini slowly got out of bed and walked to the living room. Sitting on the couch she sighed and placed her head in her hands. Struggling with herself, she began to wonder what Seiya was doing at that instant. Was he thinking of her? She didn't know.

She did however know, that Helios was suspecting something. She'd have to be more careful if she didn't want him to discover the truth. Truth, the word seemed distant for some reason. Most likely because she'd lived her life in a dream world filled of ideals instead of reality. Then again, she'd never bothered to question anything in her world.

She wanted more than what Helios was giving her and she felt guilty about it. As she thought on this she wondered if her mother had felt this way all those years ago. A knock on the door drew her from her thoughts. Walking to it she gazed through the peep hole and felt herself grow angry. Helios had asked Peruru to come over and give her a once over.

With a smile she opened the door and looked at Peruru simply. "Yes Ruru?" She drawled.

"May I come in? I thought I'd bring breakfast." He held up two bags as he smiled. "Some assembly required but I'll take care of it. Unless you'd like to help." He remained at the door studying his sister with careful eyes. He knew Rini well and the fact that she was suspicious of him didn't escape his attention.

"Fine, breakfast. I'll help you but that's it Ruru. I'm fine. Can't a girl change a bit without suspicion?" She sighed as she opened the door to allow him access to the house. He quickly scanned the area then moved to the kitchen. Setting the groceries on the counter he ignored the image of her body thrown on top of it.

"It's fine to change, so long as it's a healthy change Rini." Peruru paused as he removed the groceries from the bags. "He's just worried about you. That's all." Rini nodded simply and helped him remove the items from the bags. He could tell by the way she moved she was relaxed. Comfortable. Clearly not a sign of mental angst.

"Fine time for him to start." She murmured which drew her brother's eyes. He gazed at her thoughtfully then towards the bedrooms. The problem was beginning to emerge and he feared it didn't bode well for his twin.

"He's always been worried about you. He loves you." Peruru sighed. "We all do. I just want to know that you're okay. What happened…"

"Will never happen again. I'm not some victim Ruru. I know that what happened was because one bad man decided to target me. I know that I failed to protect myself and that's fine. I'm stronger now for it." She nodded with finality and folded the paper bag in her hands. "I don't need to be studied Ruru. I'm just fine. I'm a big girl who can defend herself now."

"I'm not concerned about that aspect of it Rini. I'm concerned about this shift in look. What made you return to it?" He asked simply, deciding that a direct approach would be best with her.

"I'm tired of living in the shadow of my mother. I'm tired of everyone looking at me and seeing her. I'm not her, not in the slightest. I don't even like my nickname anymore. I'm not a mini her, I'm not a re-me which is what Rini is. I'm not Rini. I'm Serena." She looked at Peruru fully and willed him to understand her. "I've been sheltered, and I don't want to be. I'm not a child that needs sheltering, and I'm not so sure I want the life that was laid out for me."

"You're life wasn't laid out for you. You chose your own path. Just as I chose mine." Peruru frowned a bit.

"Did I? Ruru, I am my parent's daughter. I play the cello because she did. I took dancing lessons because they did. I married Helios because he was the only one around. My life has been orchestrated and I don't want that." She shook her head in protest. "So much has been kept from me. The secrets mom only just told me recently. I didn't know mom and dad had other marriages, I didn't know Derrick is only my half-brother. I didn't know that I had a sister, or that my mom and dad grew up believing they were siblings. I didn't know any of that. Come to think of it. I don't even know how you became a part of our family or how I met Helios."

Recognition sparked in Peruru's eyes suddenly and while he felt guilt, he also felt anger. "Figures." Peruru grabbed a knife from the cutting block and began to chop peppers. "I should have known you weren't learning self-defense from the community college."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"It means that I know who you've been talking to and why you're doing this. That's what he does! He pokes holes into everything, he weaves strands of doubt through you until you don't know who you're supposed to be or what you're supposed to do. He manipulates people and he's gotten to you." Peruru growled. "I'm glad he told you about your family history. You needed to know and we certainly weren't going to tell you. It's one of those things that brings up bad memories for everyone." He grabbed a bowl and pushed the chopped pepper into it.

"As for me. You want to know who I am?" Rini stepped back as his look changed to that of a dangerous man. "My father was a dangerous agent. Insane in many ways. He was sort of your uncle. Your Grandmother's half-brother was my half uncle. I know it's confusing but everything is in this family. When your teacher joined the CIA he was taught by my uncle. Everyone said he was a prodigy because he was a stone cold killer. He didn't care about the lives he took and even enjoyed doing it. He couldn't become the agent he needed to be because he held onto your mother. When you're an operative you have to sever all ties. He wouldn't and so my father was asked to intervene. My father was the most skilled agent of his time. He was a chemist, and invented serums, dangerous serums."

Peruru grabbed some eggs and cracked them open as he spoke. Anyway, my uncle asked my father to kidnap Serena to teach a lesson. He tortured her, sexually abused her, and lord knows what else. When she was rescued my father escaped. He never stopped thinking about his defeat, nor did he stop thinking of your mother. For some reason, men are captivated by her. He couldn't stop thinking of her and when he met my mother. He supposedly treated her similarly to Serena. He changed her look to look like your mother." Rini gasp as the horror of Peruru's tale.

"When my mother became pregnant my father saw it as an opportunity. He could raise a child, like him, to help him in his mission. He kept her alive, until the term of her pregnancy and when she died in childbirth Helios and I were separated. My father only needed one child. He kept me and Helios was given to your uncle. We were both raised as operatives, Helios would visit me, he was always better at everything than I was. He was a better agent, a better chemist. I was forced to do my father's work or fear for my life. One day, I got sick of it. I defied my father and was forced to kill him in self-defense. My uncle took custody of me and sent me to spy on your teacher." Peruru closed his eyes briefly and shook his head.

"He did terrible things, I did terrible things. After it was all over I begged your father to let me stay. Let me be part of your family. He obliged and it's my fault you met Helios. He came looking for me and met you. He was twenty and you were five but the way he looked at you, we all worried. You seemed to like him back though. So we didn't worry too much." Peruru sighed then quieted as his brother stepped into the living room with groggy eyes.

"Peruru?" He looked at the clock, surprised by the time he yawned and shrugged. "I suppose I slept in." Rini stared at him and thought about what Peruru said. He'd killed people, he'd spent time with Seiya as well and thought him to be a monster. Then again, he'd also admitted to Helios practically conditioning her to love him. Just as her father had done with her mother. "What's for breakfast?"

"Omelets." Peruru responded flatly and looked at Rini with sympathy. He knew her struggle and wanted her to spread her wings. She deserved it. Though Seiya had caused damage, he had helped Rini to free herself from her prison.

"Good." Helios smiled and looked at the two expectantly. "So, having a good discussion? Sorry if I interrupted." He held up his hands innocently. "I didn't hear anything so the whole patient doctor thing is good." He was trying to be coy but Peruru could feel Rini's temper flair.

"What the hell makes you think I need therapy?" She yelled at Helios angrily. "Typical, so typical! I'm not a china doll Helios. I won't crack at the slightest bit of stress. I'm a person! I'm a woman!"

Helios stood in place with a stoic face. She hated that. "I didn't say that. I just figured you were in a deep conversation. You stopped when I came out here so I figured it was something confidential."

"Don't down play this you son of a bitch!" She screamed and walked around the counter and pointed at him. "You think there's something wrong with me!"

"Right now I do." He stated calmly despite the growing conflict within him. "You're being ridiculous. Calm down." He noticed Peruru shaking his head as if to warn him of his mistake but it was too late.

"I'll calm down when I'm good and ready!" She growled. "There's nothing wrong with me. There is something wrong with you however." She challenged him which drew his eyes to narrow slits. "Yeah, you heard me."

"Wrong with me? You're the one acting like a lunatic. You're the one Screaming and throwing a fit! I've been trying to understand you!"

"No! You've been trying to control me! I'm not a child! I am not someone to be controlled." She shouted then grew even angrier when he returned to being stoic. She hated how emotionless he was. He never had any emotions, if he indicated that he did she never truly felt them. The little he'd shown the previous evening was fake, she could tell. "You're a robot Helios, a cold robot. You don't care about a damn thing."

"I care about you Rini. Stop this. What is happening to you?" He asked and stepped close to her. "I think you may need therapy. I'll admit it. I'm worried about your well-being."

"Convenient." She crossed her arms which angered him. "How nice of you to care now when you clearly didn't when I was attacked."

"We've had this discussion!" He yelled at her, the tone and volume surprising her a bit. He was showing emotion now. "I want you to stop this. I care about you and I always have. Stop trying to say I don't because it's idiotic!"

Before he could react Rini had slapped him across the face harshly. The sting didn't even register for Helios as his body automatically responded. He'd always been a good agent because he didn't think about attacking, his body did it automatically as if it was necessary.

As he went to retaliate she blocked and hit him again, now fighting with him in defense. She couldn't believe the sudden void in Helios' eyes but it was there, and those eyes her focused on her.

He came at her quickly, his attacks automatic. Peruru rushed to help Rini but was unprepared for a well-placed hit. Peruru felt to the ground unconscious as Helios advanced on his young wife. She used everything Seiya had taught her, he body taking a beating as she traded slight injury for major. She managed to kick him hard enough to repel him backwards and rushed out of the house. She could hear him behind her and knew she needed to do something to stop him. He wasn't himself, he was on auto pilot right now and she needed to stop him.

Pausing she turned to him and was immediately tackled to the ground on the lawn. He was above her his hands ready to do serious damage to her when the sound of something metal clanged. He fell to her side, unconscious as a teenage boy stood with a metal baseball bat in his hands. He looked terrified but relived. She looked at him uncertainly as he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his brown eyes looked at Helios uncertainly. "I heard yelling and then you came running out here and… I just, reacted." He breathed.

Rini breathed a sigh of relief. Had he not heard yelling she very well could have been hurt seriously. She'd held her own but began to feel the weight of the damage she had taken. "Thank you… is it Cameron?" She strained to remember her neighbor's name. He nodded. "Thank you. I need to go. Please, don't tell anyone about this. I'll take care of it myself okay?" He nodded and watched as she went back into the house and came back out. She got in her car, and left.

* * *

OOOOOO! What will happen? Where will Rini go? Will Darien and Serena take up Seiya's offer? What's going to happen to Helios? REVIEW!


	10. Showdown

Okay, so, here we are. I hope you like this one. It may be a little troubling in the end of this chapter. Let me know how you like it.

* * *

10

Showdown

She didn't know why she drove to Seiya's, or why she felt that it was the safest place but she knew she had to go there. Pulling into the driveway she paused as she saw both parents' cars parked and waiting. Why would they be there? Seiya came out of the house immediately and rushed to her driver side door then stopped. His eyes raked over her appearance which she was sure looked terrible.

"What happened?" His icy eyes grew cold when he asked.

"Helios and I… had a fight. "I was being difficult I'm sure, I hit him and he just, flipped out." She stepped out of the car and looked towards the house. "My parent's are here."

"Don't change the subject." Seiya snapped nastily and shut her car door. "What were you fighting about? What made you hit him?"

"Peruru came over. I know he did it because Helios asked him to. He and I were talking about different things and Helios came out. He implied that I need therapy and it pissed me off. He just kept on, and I couldn't help it. I smacked him."

"And he retaliated." Seiya growled then offered her his arm. "Well, you're here now, safe. We can get you doctored up and into bed to rest." He moved with a stiffness that alerted Rini.

"Don't go over there. Please." She pleaded simply. "I don't want him to know yet. Not like this." She shook her head and sighed.

"You're asking me to ignore this?" Seiya paused and looked at her. He couldn't help but draw the parallel with this situation and the one between he and his ex-wife. He'd treated her terribly and there were only a few weak attempts to stop him. He wouldn't let Rini suffer like Serena had. "I can't promise that. I'm going to see that you're okay first and then, I will think about what I should do."

* * *

Peruru woke and looked around with worry. "Rini!" He shouted her name loudly. "RINI!" He stood and rushed about the house to find either her or his brother. Something told him his sister had taken a beating. Luckily Seiya had trained her for such events.

Walking outside he saw Helios knocked out on the front lawn and Rini's car gone. That was a good sign. Approaching his brother he saw Helios open his eyes and slowly sit up. He looked like he was slightly in pain. Looking around he turned towards his brother with a knowing dread in his eyes.

"What did I do to her?" Helios looked so scared it was concerning. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Peruru sighed. "She left in her car though so she must be fairly okay physically."

"I just ended my marriage didn't I?" Helios lowered his eyes in defeat and balled his fists. "Why the hell was she getting so upset?" He snapped suddenly and looked at Peruru. "You know something don't you?"

Peruru didn't answer making Helios growl and stomp towards the house. "She was up to something. I know it. She cleaned the house far too thoroughly not to be up to something."

As if saying it brought the truth to light Peruru paled. Seiya. She'd started seeing Seiya. It all made sense now! "She didn't say anything to me that would suggest such a thing Helios."

"Then why do you look like I've hit upon a valid point?" Helios growled dangerously. "Is she cheating on me?" Helios looked overly outraged. "Damn it Perruru! Is she?" He shouted.

"I told you. She didn't say anything that suggests she is." Peruru remained calm. His brother had figured it out easily. Peruru feared what Helios would do. Would he try and go after her? If so he was going to run into a nasty ending.

"Fine." Helios went into the house and to the dryer. If there was one thing Rini was bad at it was cleaning out the lint trap. Pulling the screen out his eyes fell upon a long black hair. Hair that definitely didn't belong there. Plucking it out of the lint he held it up for Peruru to see. "Well, looks like she doesn't need to say anything." Helios sneered and walked to the kitchen and placed the hair in a plastic bag.

"Do you really want to know who it is? If she is cheating?" Peruru asked cautiously and crossed his arms in concern. "Maybe you should think about this. Talk to her rather than do this to yourself."

"No. I'm going to find out who he is and rip his head right off of his shoulders." Helios confirmed Peruru's suspicions and walked out of the house and to his car. It was overly easy to obtain the information.

Driving to his office he walked into the lab and placed the hair on the table in front of a female lab tech. "I want to know who this belongs to." He raised an eyebrow to accent his point. She nodded and took the hair. Placing it into a machine she waited for a few minutes and walked over to a computer. Pulling up a window she tapped away and paused. Helios eyed her.

"Who is it?" He snapped impatiently.

"It doesn't matter who it is. The subject is dead." She shrugged easily. "You must have gone through some trouble to get this. So why are you asking me who it belongs to?"

"What?" He felt his blood run cold. "What do you mean?"

"This hair sample belongs to Seiya Kou. Why wouldn't you know that? Seeing as how he's been dead for nineteen years." She looked at him as if he was stupid.

Helios felt numb. What in the world was going on? How did Seiya's hair find its way into his dryer's lint trap? Serena maybe? No. something more was happening here. Something bad. "Thank you."

Walking back to his car he got in and stared at the steering wheel. There was only one place to go to get actual answers. He would go to Seiya's old house and make Taiki and Yaten let him look around.

He drove to the house all the while wondering about the hair's origin. How would such a hair wind up in his house?

* * *

Seiya jumped up from his spot on the couch and looked out the window. "Helios is here. I want you in the basement. All of you. Except you Sweet face. We're going to test Helios right now. Do not be afraid of me when I do this. It's an act." He looked into Serena's eyes hopefully and saw a challenge in them. Rini shook her head in defiance but a quick look silenced her. She complied and followed Yaten to the basement.

Seiya asked Serena to walk with him to the door but remain calm. "I may need you to be an actress right now okay?" He asked and pulled the clip of his gun out. Reaching into the side table by the door he grabbed a blank bullet and pushed it into the first clip slot and pushed it back in. Cocking the gun he looked at her worriedly.

The two watched Helios get out of his car and eye the three familiar cars in the driveway. With confusion evident on his face he looked towards the house. Seiya saw his opportunity and stepped outside with his gun in hand pointing it towards Helios. "Well, well. What a surprise. I have everyone in my grasp today." Seiya sneered like the old him. Serena shuddered a bit and noticed the handcuffs in the drawer. Slipping them on behind her back she waited to play her part.

"Who are you?" Helios asked cautiously. He couldn't believe his eyes. This man looked identical to Seiya, not that Imit hadn't, but this man was exactly like Seiya.

"Who do you think I am?" Seiya smiled and tilted his head to the side. "You were always a good agent, never too bright though." Helios' eyes widened a bit.

"You're not Seiya. Seiya's dead. Been dead for nineteen years." Helios breathed. Was it possible that Darien hadn't killed Seiya? That the man had faked his own death and hidden for all these years? No, if so he'd be as old as Darien and this person was still young. "You were in my house?"

"Yes. Teaching your wife how to defend herself from unwanted attacks. Nice to see it worked for the most part. I'm impressed Helios. Never thought I'd see the day someone became so like me voluntarily." Seiya laughed his evil laugh and smiled just as viciously. "I must have taught her well seeing as how she's still alive."

"Leave her alone. I want to see her now." Helios demanded angrily.

"No." Seiya stood firmly. He wasn't about to let Helios near Rini. "She can't see you anyhow. She needs her rest."

"She's my wife." Helios snapped.

"So?" The dark haired man replied. "She won't be for long. Not like that."

"I swear to God Seiya, if you hurt her…"

"I didn't. You did though. Badly. You were absent, distant, then abusive. I may have been abusive to Serena but I was never absent or distant. If my wife had been raped I would find the man who did it and make him pay dearly. I did in fact. Twice." He grinned as Helios dropped a little. "You didn't even have the courtesy to do that. Peruru was the one who pulled the trigger. You know you're not getting past me. Even if you did manage that. She's in the bunker."

"Give her back now or else!" Helios raised a gun violently. Seiya shook his head and reached for Serena's arm and pulled her violently out of the house and in front of him. Pushing his gun to her forehead he smiled at Helios who paused. "The last person who tried to use a hostage situation with me failed." Helios growled.

"This is different than that." Seiya held onto her gently though from Helios' perspective it looked forced. "The last person didn't have your mother-in-law. Or father-in-law for that matter either. Go ahead, try anything and I'll pull this trigger."

"Please Seiya. You would never shoot Serena. She's all you've ever wanted." Helios rolled his eyes. "It's an empty threat."

"I don't want Serena anymore. She's Darien's plaything now. No, no, no. I don't want her." Seiya grinned as Helios paled a bit. "So easy to shoot her. She left me so many times, then went and had a child with my enemy. Her betrayal deserves punishment. Then again, why would you care about her?"

"Exactly. I don't." Helios nodded. Seiya could feel Serena tighten in his arms from pure anger. "You're right. It would be easy to shoot her." Helios challenged and smiled a little.

"So, the truth comes out. You don't care about your mother-in-law. Wonder how your wife feels about that." Seiya could feel the situation escalating and was now worried about Serena's safety. "Look, Helios. I don't want to shoot you. Just leave now. Cool down, then come back tomorrow. We can talk then."

"I don't want to talk Seiya. I want my wife back. I want you to release her family. Then, I'd like you to die and stay dead." Helios tightened his finger on the trigger.

"Don't test me boy! I will hurt you. Enough to where you'll be unable to do your job." Seiya snapped angrily. He felt Serena tense even more and felt her suck in a breath. She was also feeling uncomfortable with this.

"Helios, please, do as he says." Serena tried to reach Helios. "Whatever's happened, we can work this out. Just please, leave for now." Her cerulean eyes pleased with him to lower his gun and return home.

When he failed to listen Serena could tell that nothing was going to change his mind. "Sorry Serena. No can do. I'm sure you understand." Helios sighed then pulled the trigger of his gun.

* * *

Rini covered her mouth as she attempted to muffle the scream of horror that escaped her lips. Three shots rang out followed by three more. She watched the monitor that relayed the security footage and felt her insides churn as Seiya approached her husband. Helios was now on the ground, unable to move due to Seiya's strategically placed shots.

Seiya walked to Helios's downed form and knelt next to him. His gun pressed harshly against the man's temple as he leaned down to whisper. "You've lost her now Helios. She watched the whole thing. You'll never be able to get her back. Not after this." Seiya shook his head to ward off the feelings enveloping him. "I'll torture you for this. I will. Then again, what will Darien do to you? You think I'm bad. Just wait until he sees this."

Helios paled as he realized the mess he'd made. Seiya was right. He'd never live this down. Rini would leave him if Darien didn't murder him first. He looked past Seiya to the sight on the porch. He could hardly believe his mistake. He'd just shot Serena Shields. He'd not only shot her, he'd killed her.


End file.
